Prüfungen
by jedi-gargoyle
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Kagomes Wunsch'. Eine irische Halbdämonin bittet Inuyasha um Hilfe. Ihr Clan befindet sich seit Jahrhunderten im Krieg mit Banshees. Aber Scarlet will von Inuyasha mehr als das...und Kagome wird nicht tatenlos bleiben und sich ihren Freun
1. Chapter 1

Hallo miteinander!

Da meine Story besser angekommen ist, als ich erwartet hatte, stelle ich auch die Fortsetzungen hier rein. Die Story ist mittlerweile zu einer Trilogie geworden, deren zweiter Teil **Prüfungen** ist und der letzte Bestimmung heißt.

Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Vorab kommt eine Art Trailer, der einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Story gibt. Falls jemandem diese Geschichte bekannt vorkommt: ich habe sie auch schon auf einer anderen Inuyasha Fansite gepostet und der Trailer diente damals als Aufhänger.

Viel Spass!

**Das Schicksal führte sie zusammen...**

_Bild: der knochenfressende Brunnen in einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald_

**Ihre Liebe ist beispiellos...**

_Bild: Inuyasha und Kagome sind in dieser Lichtung. Kagome sammelt Kräuter, Inuyasha sitzt im Baum._

_Inuyasha ungeduldig_: „Kagome! Wie lange dauert das denn noch?"

„Ich hab dich gewarnt! Also, nerv mich nicht."

_Bildwechsel: Kagome und Inuyasha im Haus ihrer Mutter. Inuyasha sieht beschämt auf den Boden._

_Inuyasha:_ „Ich...ich habe wirklich versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, aber...aber...- Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Tier"

_Kagome liebevoll_: „Du bist kein Tier. Du bist, was du bist: ein Halbdämon. Und ich...liebe dich. Auch wenn du mich verletzt hast und ich dich dafür hassen sollte; was ich auch tue!; liebe ich dich immer noch."

**Doch ihre Liebe wird einer großen Prüfung unterzogen...**

_Bild: Lichtung im Wald, Inuyasha trägt ein fremdes Mädchen auf seinen Armen. Kagome ist sichtlich wütend. Er wirft ihr ebenfalls finstere Blicke zu._

Inuyasha: „Du siehst doch, dass sie schwer verletzt ist! Wenn du ihr nicht helfen willst, dann geh."

_Bildwechsel: Kagome und Kaede im Dorf, es ist Tag._

_Kagome:_ „Wo ist Inuyasha?"

_Kaede traurig:_ „Er ist mit dem Mädchen heute nacht im Wald verschwunden."

**Ein Mädchen aus einem fernen Land ...**

_Bild: Kagome, Inuyasha und das Mädchen, im Dorf. Die beiden Mädchen stehen sich gegenüber, beide sind wütend._

_Fremdes Mädchen:_ Inuyasha ist mein Gefährte, auch wenn ich noch nicht seine Markierung trage! Ich bin von weit hergekommen, um ihn zu finden. Er wird wieder Frieden in mein Territorium bringen. Ich bin die Anführerin eines mächtigen Clans, aber ich brauche einen starken Führer an meiner Seite und Inuyasha war der einzige, der dafür in Frage kommt!

_Bildwechsel: Großaufnahme Inuyasha und Kagome, er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und hält ihre Hände._

Inuyasha: „Ich werde mit Scarlet gehen und Japan verlassen."

**Ein uralter Krieg zwischen Banshees und Hundedämonen...**

_Bild: eine alte Burg in Europa. Sie wird von einer Horde Hundedämonen angegriffen, die Banshees verteidigen sich mit aller Kraft._

**Erfordert dramatische Entscheidungen...**

_Bild: Inuyasha verwandelt sich in einen Dämon in Hundegestalt._

_Bildwechsel: Kagome mit einer anderen fremden Frau beim Brunnen im Wald._

_Fremde Frau: _„Schließe dich uns an, werde eine von uns."

_Kagome zögerlich:_ „Ich soll...ein Dämon werden?"

_Bildwechsel: Inuyasha in seiner Hundegestalt und Kagome in fremdländischer Kleidung stehen sich auf den Zinnen einer Burg im Kampf gegenüber._

**Es ist eine Zeit der Prüfungen...**

_Bild: Im Wald. Inuyasha in Dämonengestalt hält Scarlet in seinen Armen. Sie lächeln sich glücklich an._

_Bildwechsel: Kagome steht alleine am Rande von Klippen. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zielt sie mit Pfeil und Bogen auf einen Dämon._

_Bildwechsel: Versammlungsraum in einer Burg. Inuyasha mit rot glühenden Augen hat Scarlet an der Kehle gepackt und knurrt sie an. Die anderen im Raum trauen sich nicht, einzugreifen._

_Bildwechsel: Inuyasha und Kagome sitzen zusammen auf ihrem Bett. Er nimmt ihre Hand und streift einen Ring auf ihren Mittelfinger._

_Inuyasha: _Der Ring wird dich beschützen und er ist mein Versprechen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme und dich dann zu meiner Gefährtin mache."

_Bildwechsel: Kagome stürzt in die Tiefe und schreit in Todesangst nach Inuyasha._

_Bildwechsel: Inuyasha schnellt aus einer liegenden Position hoch. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen._

_Inuyasha: _„Kagome!"

_Er rast davon und verwandelt sich in eine weiße Lichtkugel..._

**Die Fortsetzung von „Kagomes Wunsch":**

**P R Ü F U N G E N**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

„Kagome! Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" Inuyasha saß auf einem Baum, von dem er einen guten Blick auf Kagome hatte, die auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung aufgeregt von einer Ecke zur anderen rannte und eifrig Kräuter sammelte. Sie hielt inne, schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Aber er hatte länger durchgehalten, als sie gedacht hätte. „Ich hab dich gewarnt! Also, nerv mich nicht." Die Heilpraktikerin in Ausbildung ignorierte den quengeligen Halbdämon im Baum und setzte ihre Tätigkeit fort. Ihr Korb war bereits sehr voll. Ihr Meister würde staunen über die Qualität der Pflanzen, denn in ihrer Zeit war es sehr schwierig von Schadstoffen unbelastete Pflanzen zu bekommen. Wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, mit dem Brunnen in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, müsste sie die Pflanzen in einem teuren Reformhaus in getrockneter Form kaufen. Und weil sie wusste, dass ihr Meister frische Pflanzen bevorzugte, nutzte sie ihre Connections zur Vergangenheit und konnte nebenher noch Geld sparen. „Keh, wenn ich dich allein gelassen hätte, wärst du nur in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Nun mach schon, es kann doch nicht ewig dauern, so blöde Pflanzen zu pflücken!" Das waren die Momente, in denen Kagome es zutiefst bereute, ihm die Kette abgenommen zu haben.

_Was ist denn nur mit ihm heute los? So unleidlich war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Das ist das erste Mal seit sechs Monaten, dass er wirklich ekelhaft zu mir ist._

Sie hob den Blick und suchte nach seiner Gestalt in einem der näheren Bäume.

_Ob er schon genug von mir hat? Aber wir sehen uns doch bloß einmal die Woche. Oder hat er eine andere...? Nein, Inuyasha würde so etwas niemals tun._

Aber der Gedanke wollte nicht ganz aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden. Gegen ihren Willen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie sofort ärgerlich wegwischte.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Kagome! Er ist schließlich nicht wie Miroku. Aber wenn sein Verhalten auf ihn abgefärbt hat? - Was rede ich da nur? Ich bin ja schlimmer als Inuyasha. _

Frustriert hielt sie inne und kramte nach ihrem Taschentuch. Als sie ihre Nase geputzt hatte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen: Inuyasha saß plötzlich vor ihr und seine goldfarbenen Augen blickten sie aufmerksam an. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ist doch kein Grund zum Heulen." Es klang nicht so abwertend, wie zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft, aber die Worte allein verletzten sie sehr.

_Er fällt wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück_, stellte sie bekümmert fest. „Ich gehe wieder nach Hause", teilte sie ihm tonlos mit. „Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt, du bleibst bis morgen!", erwiderte er. Sie zupfte die letzten Blätter ab und stand ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, auf. „Kagome? Hab... ich was falsch gemacht?" Er sah sie wie ein verlorenes Hündchen an.

_Typisch! Ich muss ihm seine Fehler auf dem Silbertablett servieren!_

„Sei ehrlich: bedeutet dir unsere Beziehung noch etwas?" Verärgert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und sprang auf. „Wieso zweifelst du daran?"

„Nun...na ja...du könntest etwas freundlicher sein." Wie sie erwartet hatte, gefiel ihm die Antwort nicht.

„Ich bin kein Süssholzraspler wie Miroku!"

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Keh, natürlich hast du das gemeint! Ihr Weiber seid in diesen Dingen alle gleich!"

„_Das_ habe ich gemeint! Du bist so...unsensibel...ungehobelt wie früher! Ich fühle mich so herabgesetzt und ‚Weib' ist bestimmt kein Wort, mit dem man den Menschen bezeichnet, den man liebt!" Er wollte sie schon anblaffen, als er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte. Schuldbewusst sah er sie an. „Das ist nicht leicht für mich", begann er langsam. „Vor was hast du angst? Nach allem was wir miteinander durchgemacht haben, vertraust du mir immer noch nicht ganz?" Der Gedanke verletzte sie sehr. „Kagome...das ist es nicht! Ich will dich nur beschützen."

„Das ist wirklich die idiotischste Entschuldigung, die ich jemals von dir gehört habe."

„Hey, ich habe mich noch nie für irgendetwas entschuldigt!"

„Bist du darauf etwa stolz? Und außerdem ist das nicht richtig."

Sein ungeduldiges Grollen brachte sie innerlich zum Lachen. „Ich will dich doch nur vor mir beschützen!", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Wir haben uns verändert. Du bist kein Mädchen mehr, sondern eine junge Frau und ich bin...nun ja..."

„Ein Mann?", ergänzte sie und errötete leicht, als sie begriff, worauf er hinaus wollte. Verlegen zupfte sie am Saum ihres T-Shirts.

„Ja. Es ist nicht leicht für mich in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne..." Verlegen schaute er zu Boden und lief rot an. Kagomes Augen wurden immer größer. Ihre Knie fingen an zu zittern, als sie seinen Gedanken fortspann. „Oh, wenn das so ist." Sie lächelte und hauchte ein ‚Danke'. Verwundert sah er sie wieder an. „Du...bist nicht mehr böse auf mich?"

„Nicht mehr so sehr. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich nach Hause gehen. Aber nicht weil ich auf dich böse bin." Bevor sie ihren Rucksack nehmen konnte, hatte Inuyasha ihn schon auf seinen Rücken geschwungen. Zuerst befürchtete sie, er würde wieder eine Szene machen, doch er lächelte sie an, nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Ich werde dich zum Brunnen begleiten." Überglücklich ergriff sie seine Hand und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Brunnen. Als sie ihn erreichten, hob er sie plötzlich auf seine Arme und sprang auf den Brunnenrand. „Inuyasha?" Kagome sah ihn fragend an. „Ich bring dich nur nach Hause und der Rucksack ist zu schwer für dich", antwortete er bestimmt. Plötzlich hob er seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte aufgeregt. Einen Moment später brach aus dem Dickicht eine junge Frau hervor, verfolgt von einem riesigen Schlangendämon. Das hervorstechenste Merkmal an ihr, waren die feuerroten, langen Haare. Zuerst glaubte Kagome, es wäre Ayame, aber dann wäre sie schneller gewesen. Das war ein Mensch.

_Eine Ausländerin? Wie kommt sie denn hierher?_

Bevor Kagome etwas sagen konnte, ließ Inuyasha sie plötzlich los und sie fiel schreiend der Zukunft entgegen. In ihrer Zeit angekommen rappelte sie sich sofort wieder auf. „Idiot! Na warte, der kann was erleben!" Und reiste sofort wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück. Als sie aus dem Brunnen geklettert kam, war sie nicht überrascht, die Überreste des Schlangendämons über die ganze Wiese verstreut zu sehen. Was sie allerdings sehr überraschte, war Inuyasha, der neben dem fremden Mädchen kniete und beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und versuchte das weinende Mädchen zu beruhigen. Kagome fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Normalerweise war das ihr Job, während Inuyasha daneben stand und für weinende Frauen wenig Mitgefühl zeigte.

_Hat er sich doch mehr verändert, als er uns zeigen will? Soll ich jetzt stolz oder wütend auf ihn sein? Aber er könnte sie langsam mal loslassen._

Als hätten die beiden ihre Gedanken gehört, schlang das Mädchen plötzlich ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Hals und verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Vergeblich wartete Kagome auf eine schroffe Zurechtweisung ihre Freundes. Statt dessen schloss er das zitternde Mädchen in seine Arme und wiegte sie sanft.

Das war für Kagome zu viel. Erzürnt kletterte sie aus dem Brunnen heraus und stapfte zu den am Boden knienden Halbdämon mit einem weinenden Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Würdest du mir mal erklären, was das alles soll?", fuhr sie ihn an und die wachsende Eifersucht in ihr drohte die Oberhand zu gewinnen und jeden vernünftigen Gedanken im Keim zu ersticken. Inuyasha erwiderte ungerührt ihren Blick. „Nicht so laut, du erschreckst sie noch mehr. Sie hat sehr viel durchgemacht. Ich werde sie zu Kaede bringen. Entschuldige, dass ich dich einfach fallen gelassen habe. Dein Rucksack liegt dort drüben. Wir sehen uns in einer Woche." Er hob das fremde Mädchen auf seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Dorf. Kagome kochte vor Wut. „Inuyasha!", brüllte sie und er drehte sich unwirsch zu ihr um. „Jetzt nicht, Kagome! Du siehst doch, dass sie schwer verletzt ist! Wenn du ihr nicht helfen willst, dann geh." Unfähig sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen, starrte Kagome ihm hinterher. „Was war denn das?" Wieso war ihm dieses Mädchen so wichtig? Langsam lief Kagome zum Brunnen zurück.

_Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Kagome konnte in der folgenden Woche keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ständig tanzte ihr das gleiche Bild im Kopf herum:

ein überfürsorglicher Inuyasha mit einem fremden, weinenden Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Mehrere Male war sie versucht, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber sie hielt sich zurück.

Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihre eigenen Regeln verletzte.

Doch irgendwann gehen auch die längsten Tage vorbei und der Sonntag stand vor der Tür. Kagome konnte die Nacht kaum schlafen, bis sie es nicht mehr länger aushielt und um 0.01 Uhr in der Frühe sprang sie in den Brunnen, zurück in die Vergangenheit. Dort war es ebenfalls noch dunkel. Sie wartete einen Moment und hoffte, dass Inuyasha, angelockt von ihrem Geruch, auftauchen würde, um sie sicher ins Dorf zu geleiten. Denn so ganz allein in einem dunklen Wald, der von Dämonen bewohnt wurde gruselte es sie nach all den Abenteuern immer noch ein wenig.

Nach zehn Minuten vergeblichen Wartens schüttelte Kagome den Kopf. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Natürlich kommt er nicht, er wird bestimmt schlafen! Ich bin ja schon schlimmer als er. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen und morgen früh wieder kommen. Dann wird er bestimmt schon wieder ungeduldig auf mich warten." Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln und kehrte beruhigt in ihre Zeit zurück. Doch gleich am nächsten Morgen, kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen, war sie schon wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt.

Während sie den Brunnen hochkletterte, rief sie frohgelaunt hinauf: „Ich wette, so früh hast du mit mir nicht gerechnet! Kannst du mir bitte helfen? Ich hab so viele Sachen mitgebracht für euch alle..." Mittlerweile war sie aus dem Brunnen herausgeklettert und hatte vergeblich auf ein verächtliches ‚Keh' und eine helfende Hand gewartet.

Die Morgensonne wärmte bereits das Gras, die Vögel trällerten ihr fröhliches Lied, die Blumen und Bäume verströmten ihren natürlichen Duft, die Bienchen waren eifrig am Honigsammeln...aber von einem rotgewandeten Halbdämon war keine Spur zu sehen. Der Rucksack lag nun neben dem Brunnen auf dem Boden und daneben stand eine ratlose Kagome.

_Er ist nicht hier? Aber er war doch immer hier. Inuyasha wusste doch, dass ich heute komme. Es wird doch nichts passiert sein? Wurde das Dorf angegriffen?_

Von eiskalter Panik erfasst rannte Kagome los, den Rucksack ließ sie achtlos zurück. Bei der Vorstellung, ihren Freunden könnte etwas zugestoßen sein, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie das Dorf erreicht und ließ ängstlich ihren Blick darüber schweifen.

Alles war in Ordnung, von einem Angriff keine Spur zu sehen.

Erleichtert suchte sie Kaedes Hütte auf. Die alte Miko war bereits wach und braute gerade eine Salbe zusammen. „Guten Morgen, Kagome. Du bist heute aber sehr früh dran."

„Guten Morgen, Kaede! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Na ja, was man so in Ordnung nennen kann."

„Wieso?" Kagome runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich möchte nicht vorgreifen, noch möchte ich irgendetwas in Dinge hineininterpretieren, die vielleicht gar nicht so sind." Kagome schluckte. Das klang gar nicht gut.

„Wo ist Inuyasha?" Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, ein sicheres Anzeichen für ihre Unsicherheit, was Kaede nicht entging. Die ältere Frau rührte schweigend ihre Salbe. Kagome wurde ungeduldig. „Sag es mir, ich kann es mir ja schon denken." Kaede hielt inne und sah sie an. „Er ist mit dem Mädchen heute nacht im Wald verschwunden. Das haben sie jede Nacht getan, seid sie hier ist."

„Was?" _Jede Nacht?_ Ihre Reaktion überraschte sie. Statt Verzweiflung flammte brennende Eifersucht in der jungen Frau auf. Ihr ungutes Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Aber vielleicht gab es ja wirklich einen plausiblen Grund, weshalb Inuyasha mit einem anderen Mädchen nachts im Wald verschwand...

_Ja, natürlich! Wie er schon sagte, er ist ein Mann. Der kann was erleben!_

Wutentbrannt stapfte Kagome blindlings los, doch kaum hatte sie die Hütte verlassen, tauchte das Objekt ihres Zornes plötzlich vor ihr auf. „Du bist schon da?", war alles, was er sagte, als er vor ihr landete und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. „Wo ist sie?", fuhr sie ihn an und ließ den Blick um sich herum schweifen. „Scarlet wird in wenigen Minuten nachkommen." Er leugnete es nicht einmal? Kagome versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht waren die Dinge nicht so, wie sie glaubte. Inuyasha würde sie niemals auf diese Weise hintergehen, er war treu.

_Er ist treu!_

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was du nachts im Wald mit ihr zu suchen hast?" Ihr sanfter Ton täuschte über die unbändige Eifersucht in ihr hinweg, die sich nur in ihren geballten Fäusten äußerte. „Sie wollte nicht im Dorf schlafen." Inuyasha war noch nie ein Meister der Sensibilität gewesen, doch irgendwas war in seinem Verhalten dieses Mal anders. Normalerweise reagierte er auf ihre Wutausbrüche mit Furcht oder großem Geschrei, doch jetzt war er so...gleichgültig. Als wäre es ihm egal, was sie im Moment fühlte.

„Und warum bist du dann mit ihr gegangen?", fragte sie leise.

„Hätte ich sie vielleicht da draußen allein lassen sollen? Du weißt doch selbst, wie gefährlich das für Frauen ist!" Da hatte er recht. „Ist das alles?", fragte sie kleinlaut. Beleidigt hatte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, die Nase in die Luft gereckt. „Fürs erste." Seine beleidigte Pose brachte sie zum Lächeln.

_Ich habe einfach nur überreagiert, es läuft nichts zwischen ihm und ihr!_

Erleichtert trat sie auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen. Doch Inuyasha wich ihr aus, verweigerte ihre Berührung. Das war wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Kagomes Ärger flammte wieder auf und sie packte sein linkes Ohr, zog seinen Kopf herunter und schrie: „Du bist ein verdammter Lügner!"

„Lass ihn sofort los!", rief eine helle Stimme und aus dem Dickicht kam jenes rothaariges Mädchen gestürmt, stürzte sich auf Kagome und warf sie zu Boden. Völlig überrascht wehrte Kagome sich nicht und wurde von dem Mädchen auf den Boden gepinnt. „Wage es nicht noch einmal Hand an meinen Gefährten zu legen, Mensch!", zischte sie drohend. „Scarlet, lass sie los, sie ist keine Gefahr für mich oder dich", sagte Inuyasha und zog Scarlet von Kagome herunter. Fassungslos starrte sie die beiden an. Inuyasha hatte nun einen Arm um Scarlets Taille geschlungen und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Was ist hier los?" Kagome versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Sein seltsam gleichgültiges Gesicht ließ sie erschauern. „Geh wieder nach Hause, Kagome. Kehre in dein altes Leben zurück, ich kann dich nicht länger zwingen, her zu kommen."

Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was...was redest du da? Inuyasha?" Zögernd trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch sofort schob sich Scarlet dazwischen und ihre grünen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „Hast du es nicht verstanden? Inuyasha ist mein Gefährte, auch wenn ich noch nicht seine Markierung trage!"

Ungläubig starrte Kagome das Mädchen an. Doch eine Sekunde gewann der Zorn in ihr erneut die Oberhand. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Inuyasha würde mich niemals hintergehen!" Scarlet lächelte sie an. „Hör zu, Kagome. Ich bin von weit hergekommen, um ihn zu finden. Er wird wieder Frieden in mein Territorium bringen. Ich bin die Anführerin eines mächtigen Clans, aber ich brauche einen starken Führer an meiner Seite und Inuyasha war der einzige, der in diese Rolle passt. Es tut mir leid, dass dein Herz gebrochen wird, aber wenn er nicht mit mir kommt, werden hunderte unschuldige ihr Leben in einem sinnlosen Krieg lassen." Scarlet hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah sie beschwörend an. „Verstehst du? Ich brauche ihn mehr, als du. Und nein, ich habe ihn nicht verhext."

Das überzeugte Kagome nicht. „Warum antwortet er nicht selbst?"

Inuyasha seufzte. „Kagome, mach es für dich nicht schwerer. Willst du wirklich von mir hören, dass es ...aus ist?"

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Sie hat dich irgendwie verhext..." Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, trat er auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Kagome, ich möchte dir wirklich nicht weh tun, aber es ist besser, wenn du in deine Zeit zurückkehrst. Ich werde mit Scarlet gehen und Japan verlassen. Sie braucht mich."

Sie fühlte sich wie in einem schlimmen Albtraum. Tapfer kämpfte sie gegen ihre Tränen und die aufsteigende Panik an. „Aber...ich brauche dich auch...zählt das denn gar nicht?"

Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Kagome, ich...ich...was..." Sie spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern. Inuyasha vergrub plötzlich sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ein und aus. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihren Oberkörper und er hielt sie fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

_Ich wusste doch, sie hat ihn verhext!_

„Keine Angst, Inuyasha, ich werde dich beschützen", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Inuyasha, du kannst sie wieder los lassen", hörte sie Scarlet sagen. Kagome hielt ihn fester. „Er kann mich umarmen, so lange er will. Oder hast du vor irgendwas angst!"

Scarlet zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Am Ende wird er sowieso mit mir kommen." Sie drehte sich um und kehrte in den Wald zurück.

„Würdest du mir jetzt mal erklären, was das alles soll?" Kagome schob Inuyasha von sich und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften. Er mied ihren Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht. Jedesmal, wenn ich sie sehe, möchte ich sie beschützen."

„Das ist alles? Du liebst sie nicht?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte er empört. „Aber...ich muss ihr helfen."

„Wenn du ihr nur helfen willst...warum hast du mich vorhin zurückgewiesen? Warum warst du nicht beim Brunnen, als ich gekommen bin?" Kagome biss sich auf die Zunge. Die letzte Bemerkung war ihr einfach herausgerutscht und sie fühlte sich dabei kindisch. Betroffen sah er sie an. „Keine Ahnung. Hab wohl die Zeit vergessen", murmelte er. Kagome schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Bitte geh nicht mit ihr", flüsterte sie. Seine rechte Hand streichelte sanft ihren Kopf, während sein linker Arm beschützend um ihre Taille geschlungen war. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, das verspreche ich dir."

Scarlet ließ sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr blicken und Inuyasha war wieder er selbst. Doch Kagome bemerkte, wie Sango und Miroku ihr hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. So als würden sie nach Anzeichen bei ihr suchen... aber Anzeichen wovon? Wussten die beiden etwas, dass sie nicht wusste? Als sie ihr Picknick beendet hatten, griff Kagome nach Sangos Hand und zog sie mit sich fort. „Lass uns baden gehen", rief Kagome ihrer Freundin fröhlich zu. „Aber...ich habe erst heute morgen...", wollte Sango widersprechen, doch Kagome ließ sie nicht los und zog sie erbarmungslos mit sich fort. Miroku sah den beiden verwundert nach. Inuyasha hatte sich auf dem Gras ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Shippo war den Mädchen bereits gefolgt. Vorsichtig schielte der Mönch zu dem entspannten Hanyou hinüber und wollte sich gerade davon schleichen. „Unterstehe dich, Miroku", grollte Inuyasha, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig von ihr fernhalten. Eines Tages wird sie meine Frau sein und dann werde ich sie sowieso beim Baden begleiten. Also spielt es doch keine Rolle und ich verspreche dir, auch keinen einzigen Blick auf Kagome zu werfen."

„Aber du bist noch nicht mit Sango verheiratet. Hast du sie überhaupt schon gefragt?" Es folgte Stille. Inuyasha öffnete ein Auge und sah prüfend zu seinem Freund hinüber, der plötzlich ein sehr ernstes Gesicht hatte. „Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich habe ich sie gefragt...und sie hat mich abgewiesen", antwortete er dumpf. „Keh, selbst schuld. Wahrscheinlich konntest du mal wieder deine Hände nicht bei dir lassen und hast damit alles zerstört." Miroku schwieg einen Moment. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Inuyasha richtete funkelten seine Augen wütend. „Wenigstens betrüge ich Sango nicht hinter ihrem Rücken", zischte Miroku wütend. Inuyahsa schnellte hoch. „Pass auf, was du sagst! Ich betrüge niemanden!"

„Ach so? Und was ist mit Scarlet? Du bist ihr seit sie hier ist, nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Hast du dabei ein einziges Mal an Kagome gedacht?" Inuyasha zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!", fuhr er den Mönch an. „Kagome ist auch meine Freundin und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie verletzt!" Inuyasha packte Miroku am Kragen. „Deine Art zu reden, gefällt mir nicht."

„Halte Kagome nicht für so einfältig, dass sie nicht merkt, was vor sich geht. Was glaubst du, warum sie mit Sango verschwunden ist? Bestimmt nicht, um zu baden!" Inuyasha ließ ihn mit einem Knurren los. „Wenn sie Scarlet auch nur ein Haar krümmt!" Und mit diesen Worten folgte er den Mädchen. „Verdammt, ich habe es doch gewusst. Wenn er sich wieder in einen Dämon verwandelt..." Miroku folgte ihm.

„Was ist in der Zeit geschehen, als ich nicht da war?" Kagome hatte Sango tief in den Wald geführt, um ungestört mit ihr reden zu können. „Äh, was meinst du?" Sangos Ausweichmanöver bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „Wer ist diese Scarlet?"

Der Dämonenjägerin war die Situation unangenehm, aber sie wollte ihrer Freundin nicht länger etwas vormachen. „Wir wissen nur, dass sie aus einem fernen Land kommt und dass ihr Clan im Krieg mit einem anderen ist. Inuyasha soll ihren Clan zum Sieg führen."

„Das ist alles? - Das hat sie mir auch erzählt. Glaubst du ihr diese Geschichte?"

Ratlos zuckte Sango mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich frage mich nur, wie Inuyasha da reinpasst."

Die Mädchen versanken für ein paar Minuten in ihren Gedanken.

„Ist sie ein Mensch?", fragte Kagome. Ein verhexter Inuyasha war immer noch besser, als ein...sie konnte an diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal denken.

„Wir haben kein Youki bei ihr spüren können." Das war niederschmetternd.

„Warum verschwindet Inuyasha mit ihr nachts im Wald?" Kagome wollte darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort.

„Inuyasha will sie vielleicht nur beschützen." Es war eine lahme Antwort und sie wussten es.

„Vor was?"

Wie als Antwort auf Kagomes Frage brach aus dem Dickicht plötzlich eine schreiende Scarlet hervor, verfolgt einem grässlichen Monster, das wie eine alte Frau aussah, mit langen weißen Haaren und rot glühenden Augen. Der fremde Dämon schwebte über dem Boden und hatte Scarlet fast eingeholt. „Bringt euch in Sicherheit! Sie hat uns gefunden!", schrie Scarlet ihnen zu und im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen den Wald. Die jungen Frauen hielten sich die Ohren zu. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. „Sind das deine neuen Freunde, Scarlet?", schrie der Dämon mit schriller Stimme, die einem durch Mark und Bein fuhr. „Wie schade, dass ihr euch nicht mehr näher kennen lernen könnt!"

Ein anderer Kampfschrei durchdrang den Wald. „Halt dein Maul, du alte Hexe! Von deiner Stimme wird einem ja schlecht!" Kagomes Herz jauchzte vor Freude, als Inuyasha von der anderen Seite aus den Bäumen hervorbrach, sein Tessaiga zog und mit einem gezielten Kaze no Kizo den Dämon vernichtete. Sie wollte zu ihm laufen, doch sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Seine Augen waren rot.

Sein Gesicht trug die dämonischen Zeichen.

Seine Fangzähne waren länger.

Seine Klauen tödlicher.

Und obwohl er Tessaiga fest in seinen Händen hielt, stand vor ihr ...

der Volldämon Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3 - Der Krieg -

Kagome rieb sich die Augen.

_Wie ist das möglich? Er hat Tessaiga...und hat sich in einen Dämonen verwandelt? Er ist ja nicht einmal verletzt!_

Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück und Kagome konnte sich wieder bewegen. Doch bevor sie nur einen Schritt auf Inuyasha zugehen konnte, war Scarlet schon bei ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er steckte sein Schwert wieder ein schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Bist du auch in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut."

Zufrieden wandte er sich nun auch seinen Freunden zu. „Sango, Kagome, ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?"

Kagome war immer noch sprachlos.

Er war ein Dämon...

trotz Tessaiga...

trotz fehlender Wunden...

und er schien bei Verstand zu sein.

Er war keine rasende Killermaschine wie all die Male zuvor.

_Ich bin Inuyasha gleichgültig...es ist ihm egal, was mit mir ist... _

Er hielt Scarlet im Arm. Der Platz, der ihr eigentlich zustand! Sie fühlte eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Kagome. Ich hätte es auch nicht geglaubt. Miroku hatte doch recht gehabt."

„Miroku hat davon gewusst?"

„Ich glaube, er hat es vermutet." In diesem Moment stieß Miroku zu ihnen. „Sango, ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" Er lief zu der Dämonenjägerin und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, seine Augen sahen sie voller Sorge an. „Inuyasha kam rechtzeitig und hat den Dämon vernichtet."

„Er hat sich wieder in einen Dämon verwandelt, wie ich sehe." Missbilligend sah er zu Inuyasha und Scarlet hinüber, die wieder miteinander flüsterten. Und Kagome sah mit steinerner Miene zu. „Miroku, wir hätten es ihr gleich sagen sollen und nicht darauf vertrauen sollen, dass er es ihr sagt."

„Ja, aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

Kagome hatte den Wortwechsel gehört, beschloss aber ihn zu ignorieren und statt dessen von Inuyasha ein paar Antworten einzufordern. Sie näherte sich dem anderen Paar. Inuyasha bemerkte sie zuerst und knurrte sie drohend an. Das war zuviel für sie. „Knurr mich gefälligst nicht an, Hundejunge! Ich verlange eine Erklärung von dir und der da!" Inuyasha hörte auf und lächelte sie selbstgefällig an. „Wie du siehst, habe ich meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle. Wann immer ich es will, kann ich mich in einen Dämon verwandeln und das habe ich alles Scarlet zu verdanken." Er lächelte der Frau in seinen Armen zu. Kagome schnürte dieser Anblick die Kehle zu. Sie sank auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

_Ich habe ihn verloren! Diese Scarlet hat ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt und ihn stärker gemacht. Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt. Ich habe ihn davon abgehalten, stärker zu werden. Sie kann ihm mehr geben, als ich es jemals konnte._

„Kagome?" Scarlet war zu ihr gekommen und kniete nun vor nieder. „Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir, dass ich dir den Mann nehmen muss, den du liebst. Als ich auf der Suche nach ihm war, wusste ich das nicht. Davon war in der Prophezeiung niemals die Rede."

Kagome sah sie aus tränenverschleiernden Augen an. „Reicht es denn nicht, wenn er dir hilft? Musst du ihn mir auch noch wegnehmen?"

„Mein Clan akzeptiert nicht die Hilfe von Fremden. Nur Clanmitgliedern ist es erlaubt, unsere Krieger anzuführen. Deshalb muss Inuyasha mein Gefährte werden."

„Aber warum er? Wenn du von so weit weg herkommst, wie kannst du von ihm wissen? Du bist ein Mensch!" Scarlet antwortete nicht sofort. „Die Sonne geht gleich unter, dann wirst du es verstehen." Wie auf ein Stichwort, begann Scarlet sich auf einmal zu verändern. Ihre Nägel wurden länger, auf ihrer Stirn erschien ein seltsames Symbol, ihre menschlichen Ohren verschwanden...mit offenem Mund beobachteten sie Scarlets Verwandlung von einem Menschen in einen Dämon.

Einen Hundedämon.

Ein weiblicher Hundedämon.

_Das war's. Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Kikyou! Sie ist ein Dämon... jetzt wundert mich nichts mehr._

„Du bist ein Hundedämon", rief Sango überrascht aus.

„Sie ist wie ich, ein Halbdämon", korrigierte Inuyasha sie.

Kagome lachte innerlich hysterisch.

„Immer wenn die Sonne untergeht, verwandle ich mich in einen Dämon. Tagsüber bin ich ein Mensch."

„Und...du wurdest nicht von deinem Clan verstoßen?", fragte Sango ungläubig. „Mein Vater ist das Oberhaupt unseres Clans, meine Mutter eine mächtige Druidin. Halblinge wie ich sind in unserer Gegend hoch geschätzt, weil wir die Stärken von beiden Seiten in uns vereinen."

„Ich verstehe, warum Inuyasha dich ohne zu zögern begleiten will", meinte Miroku. „Aber Kagome wird es das Herz brechen. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass er zurückkehren kann, nachdem der Krieg beendet worden ist?"

„Der Krieg dauert schon fast zweihundert Jahre an, ich glaube nicht, dass er so schnell beendet werden wird."

„Mit meinem Tessaiga werden wir die Dämonen schnell erledigen können. Wenn die alle so leicht zu schlagen sind, wie diese kreischende alte Schachtel, wird es kein Problem sein." Inuyasha warf einen Blick zu Kagome, die mit hängendem Kopf etwas abseits stand und von alldem nichts hören wollte. Immer noch in seiner Dämonenform ging er zu ihr. „Es tut mir leid, Kagome. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Können wir Freunde bleiben?" Er berührte ihren Arm und wurde augenblicklich wieder ein Halbdämon. Kagome schlug seine Hand weg. „Siehst du das? Ich bin deine Schwäche! Was für ein Idiot ich doch gewesen bin!" Erneut legte Inuyasha seine Hand auf ihren Arm, doch dieses Mal schlug Kagome ihm so heftig ins Gesicht, dass er zurücktaumelte. „Fass mich nie wieder an, du dreckiger, kleiner Bastard! Ich verzichte auf deine Freundschaft, die brauche ich nicht! Geh mit Scarlet und komm nie wieder zurück! Ich hasse dich!" Völlig verzweifelt ließ sie ihre Freunde stehen und rannte zum Dorf zurück. Blindlings stolperte sie zum Brunnen und brach weinend davor zusammen.

Sie wollte auf der Stelle sterben.

Es hatte viel Zeit, Geduld und Tränen gebraucht Inuyasha als Freund zu gewinnen und schließlich sein Herz für sie zu öffnen und diese Scarlet kam einfach daher, und Inuyasha verfällt ihr beim ersten Anblick mit Haut und Haaren.

„Ist das ein Zeichen? Sind wir doch nicht füreinander bestimmt? Ich...kann...will das nicht glauben." Erneut wurde sie von einem Weinkrampf gepackt.

„Er ist es nicht wert, dass du um ihn weinst", sagte eine sanfte Stimme zu ihr. Erschrocken zuckte Kagome zusammen, wischte sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht und blickte hoch. Vor ihr stand eine wunderschöne junge Frau, mit der schönsten Stimme, die sie jemals gehört hatte. „Wer...wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Keira."

Kagome blinzelte. Noch eine Ausländerin und weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel, sagte sie das erste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging: „Das klingt aber nicht japanisch."

„Nein, ich komme aus Europa, aus Irland, um genau zu sein, ebenso wie Scarlet."

„Sind...Sie eine Freundin von ihr?"

Keira lachte herzlich auf. Kagome beruhigte sich beim Klang dieses Lachens wieder. „Oh nein, wir sind Todfeinde. Ihr Clan und unserer bekämpfen sich schon seit über zweithundert Jahren." Dann war Keira eine Freundin! Sie würde es schon dieser Scarlet..._Nein, was denke ich da nur? So sehr sie mich auch verletzt hat, wünsche ich ihr doch nicht den Tod!_

„Und wieso?"

Keira sah sie nachdenklich an. „Warum? Ich glaube, das weiß niemand mehr so genau."

„Dann sind Sie ein Dämon."

„Nicht in dem Sinne, wie du sie kennst. Ich bin eine Banshee, eine Todesfee. Aber hab keine Angst. Wir töten niemanden, wir können nur den Tod fühlen und kündigen ihn an und begleiten die Seelen ins andere Reich hinüber."

„Aber ihr tötet die Hundedämonen."

„Nein, wir verteidigen uns. Die Hundedämonen haben den Krieg damals angefangen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie die Menschen beschützen wollten. Sie haben sich schon immer sehr mit ihnen verbunden gefühlt und sahen wohl eine Gefahr in uns. Ich vermute, dass dies der Auslöser für den Krieg war." Sie seufzte traurig. „Inuyasha wird euch alle vernichten", sagte Kagome. „Ich weiß. Deshalb bin ich hier. Du bist die einzige, die ihn aufhalten kann." Dieses Mal musste Kagome lachen. Aber es war ein bitteres Lachen. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Er hört nur noch auf Scarlet. Mich...hat er...vergessen."

„Nein, nicht weinen, Kagome. Du kannst ihn wieder haben, wenn du uns hilfst."

„Und wie soll das gehen?"

„Schließe dich uns an, werde eine von uns."

„Ich soll...ein Dämon werden?"

„Nein, eine Banshee ist kein Dämon. Wir sind Vermittler zwischen dieser Welt und jener Welt und helfen den Seelen aller Lebewesen ihren Frieden zu finden."

„Ich...muss darüber nachdenken."

„Nimm dir Zeit. Wenn du dich entschieden hast, rufe meinen Namen." Keira verschwand ebenso leise, wie sie gekommen war. Kagome legte eine Hand an die Stirn. Der Wunsch, Inuyasha wieder zurückzugewinnen war sehr stark und beinahe wäre sie auf den Vorschlag der Banshee eingegangen.

_Inuyasha...wie konntest du nur? _


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Kagome kehrte in ihre Zeit zurück. Doch ihre Seele, ihr Herz war in der Vergangenheit geblieben, wo es zerbrochen worden war. Lustlos ging sie ihrer Arbeit nach, es interessierte sie nicht mehr. Ihr Meister beobachtete dies mit wachsender Sorge. „Wer auch immer dein Herz gebrochen hat, lass nicht zu, dass es dich innerlich auffrisst", sagte ihr Meister eines Tages zu ihr.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem sie das Mittelalter verlassen hatte.

Seit jenem verhängnisvollem Tag.

Der dunkelste Tag in ihrem Leben.

Was konnte schon ein alter Mann wissen, wie sie sich fühlte!

Nun ja, gemessen an seinem Alter, recht viel.

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Meister", antwortete sie tonlos. Ihr Meister seufzte.Er wollte seine vielversprechende Schülerin nicht verlieren. „Versprich mir nur eines, Kagome: triff keine voreiligen Entscheidungen. Dein Herz mag im Moment leiden, aber vergiss niemals, wer du bist." Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Konnte er wissen, dass sie das Angebot von Keira ernsthaft in Erwägung zog? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er wusste nichts von Dämonen und Banshees.

Am Wochenende besuchte sie wieder ihre Familie. Doch Kagome war müde und beteiligte sich fast gar nicht an familiären Aktivitäten. Deshalb blieb sie Freitag abends zuhause, als ihre Familie ins Kino ging. Als sie alleine war, begann es zu regnen. Ein furchtbares Unwetter brach über Tokyo herein. Grelle Blitze und ohrenbetäubender Donner begleiteten den Regen, der von starkem Wind durch die Straßen gepeitscht wurde. Unwetter wie diese machten ihr immer angst. Besonders im Mittelalter, wo es keine stabilen Häuser gab, die ausreichend Schiutz vor den Naturgewalten boten. Inuyahsa hatte sie deshalb immer ausgelacht...am Anfang. Später war er immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen bei schlimmen Unwettern und seine bloße Anwesenheit beruhigte sie. Einmal hatte er sie sogar in seine Arme genommen, als ein besonders schlimmes Gewitter ihre Reise unterbrach und sie Unterschlupf in einer undichten Hütte gefunden hatten. Es war so kalt und feucht gewesen und die furchtbaren Blitze und der ohrenbetäubende Donner jagten ihr Angst ein. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, die Welt würde untergehen und sie hatte sich in ihrem Schlafsack ganz klein gemacht und versucht sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hatte er gefragt. Und sie, die nicht in der Stimmung war für weiteren Spott, versuchte ganz normal zu klingen: „Natürlich. Ich bin furchtbar müde."

„Und warum wälzt du dich seit einer Stunde von einer Seite auf die andere?"

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm herüber. „Beobachtest du mich?"

„Keh, warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Meine Ohren sind nun mal etwas empfindlicher, als deine."

Verärgert hatte sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Als erneut ein lauter Donner zu hören war, zuckte sie zusammen. Lautlos hatte Inuyasha sich neben sie gesetzt und ihr beruhigend über den Kopf gestreichelt. „Keine Angst, solange ich bei dir bin, kann der Donner dir nichts anhaben." So sanft hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Verwundert hatte sie sich zu ihm gedreht. Sofort hatte er seine Hand zurückgezogen und mied ihren Blick. „Ich weiß, Inuyasha." Er lief etwas rot an. „Das hat meine Mutter immer gesagt, das ist alles." Neugierig war sie aus dem Schlafsack gekrochen. „Dann hattest du auch angst vor Gewitter?"

„Keh, alle kleinen Kinder haben angst vor Gewitter. Ist doch nichts besonderes."

„Danke, Inuyasha."

„Für was?"

Sie hatte ihn nur angelächelt, doch schrie im nächsten Moment erschrocken auf, als ein besonders greller Blitz über den Himmel zuckte und kurz darauf ein ohrenbetäubender Donner zu hören war. „Es ist genau über uns!", wimmerte Kagome und war in sich zusammengesunken. Sie hatte sich sehr dafür geschämt. „Tut mir leid...ich versuche nicht mehr zu schreien..." Kagome hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, doch Inuyasha hatte sie einfach in seine Arme gezogen und festgehalten.

Er hatte sie die ganze Nacht gehalten.

Wehmütig dachte Kagome an diese Zeit zurück.

Doch jetzt war sie wieder ganz allein.

Das Unwetter draußen war sehr heftig und eilig lief sie durchs Haus, um sicherzugehen, dass alle Fenster geschlossen waren. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie blieb stehen und starrte auf die Tür. Wer wollte sie denn bei diesem Wetter besuchen?

Erneut klopfte es, dieses Mal energischer. Ängstlich wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. War das ein Einbrecher? Oder ein Vergewaltiger? War da nicht etwas in den Nachrichten von einem entflohenen Häftling gewesen?

Ihr Herz wollte sich nicht mehr beruhigen und beim nächsten Klopfen schrie sie auf.

„Kagome? Was ist los?", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme rufen.

Ihr Adrenalinspiegel sank von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf null.

„Verschwinde, du Idiot!", rief sie und setzte ihren Weg ins Wohnzimmer fort.

_Blöder Inuyasha! Er hat mich zu Tode erschreckt!_ _Was will er überhaupt hier? Er hat doch ganz deutlich gemacht, dass es zwischen uns aus ist!_

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, hörte sie seine bittende Stimme jenseits der Haustür erneut rufen: „Kagome, wir müssen reden!"

„Ich will aber nicht reden!"

Als es still blieb, gewann die Neugier doch die Oberhand und langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Vor ihr stand, völlig durchnässt, ein menschlicher Inuyasha. Seine Erscheinung und sein bittender Blick brachten sie zum Lachen. „Was gibt es da zu kichern?"

„Du siehst aus, wie ein begossener Pudel!", antwortete sie und krümmte sich vor Lachen. „Heißt das, du bist nicht mehr böse?" Ihr Lachen erstarb sofort. „Nein. Komm rein, sonst wirst du noch krank." Sie trat zur Seite und ließ ihn herein. Unsicher blieb er im Flur stehen, unter seinen Füßen bildete sich bereits eine Pfütze. Kagome sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschrekt!"

„Dummes Weib. Wer außer mir würde denn bei so einem Wetter zu dir kommen?"

Ihr kalter Blick ließ sein Blut zu Eis erstarren. „Mit dir habe ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr gerechnet. - Weshalb bist du gekommen?" Bestürzt sah er den tiefen Schmerz in ihren Augen. „Scarlet beherrscht nur meine dämonische Form, aber nicht meine menschliche." Kagome schnaubte abfällig, packte seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Zuerst holen wir dich aus den nassen Kleidern raus." Im Bad drückte sie ihm ein Handtuch und einen alten Kimono ihres Großvater in die Hand und ließ ihn dann allein. Nach 10 Minuten kam er einigermaßen trocken und in Opas Kleidern bekleidet wieder heraus. Seine nassen Sachen warf sie in den Trockner. In ihrem Zimmer setzte er sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, während sie ihm die Haare trocken föhnte. Dabei schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf.

_Was mache ich da? Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht und ich stehe hier und föhne seine Haare?_

„Warum machst du das? Ich habe das gar nicht verdient", murmelte er.

„Da hast du aber verdammt recht. Ich muss verrückt sein." Sie hob seine Haare auf der rechten Seite etwas hoch, um die unteren Strähnen trocken zu föhnen, als sich seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss. „Ich kann die Dinge, dich ich zu dir gesagt habe nicht rückgängig machen, aber du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Scarlet bedeutet mir nichts." Kagome erstarrte. Wie gerne wollte sie ihm glauben. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, sich an seine Brust zu werfen und ihm zu verzeihen. Doch ihr gebrochenes Herz hinderte sie daran. „Ich würde so gerne glauben, Inuyasha. Aber du hast es schon einmal gesagt und mich dann einfach vergessen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Es tut mir leid."

„Du hast mich angeknurrt!"

„War doch nicht das erste Mal."

„Aber das war anders! Du wolltest Scarlet beschützen! Vor mir! Du hast eine Bedrohung in mir gesehen! Du hast mich weggestoßen! Weißt du, wie sehr du mich damit verletzt hast?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Es waren nur Instinkte." Kagome wollte nichts mehr davon hören. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Ich habe...mit meinem Bruder gesprochen", sagte er und Kagome hielt inne und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?"

„Zuerst haben wir gekämpft. Aber es war dieses Mal anders. Der Grund dafür waren nicht seine brüderlichen Gefühle mir gegenüber oder Tessaiga, sondern...Scarlet."

„Dein Bruder ist ihr auch verfallen?" Dieser kühle, selbstbeherrschte Dämon? Kagome konnte das gar nicht glauben. „Der Kampf hat uns etwas abgekühlt. Er hat dann etwas von weiblichen Hundedämonen und ihren Duftstoffen gefaselt." Jetzt hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Weibliche Hundedämonen und auch Halbdämonen riechen anders, wenn sie sich binden wollen. Damit locken sie uns an. Tauchen mehrere Dämonen auf, kommt es zum Kampf und sie wählt dann den stärksten aus. Es waren meine dämonischen Instinkte, die mich dazu gebracht haben, diese idiotischen Dinge zu sagen." Er mied ihren Blick.

Sollte sie jetzt lachen oder weinen? „Willst du mir sagen, du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil dir eine rollige Halbdämonin über den Weg gelaufen ist?"

„Sprich nicht so abwertend von ihr!"

„Es ist nur die Wahrheit."

„Ich...ich habe wirklich versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, aber...aber..." Beschämt ließ er ihre Hand los und starrte auf den Boden. „Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Tier", fuhr er leise fort. Kagome nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Du bist kein Tier. Du bist, was du bist: ein Halbdämon. Und ich...liebe dich. Auch wenn du mich verletzt hast und ich dich dafür hassen sollte, was ich auch tue, liebe ich dich immer noch." Glücklicherweise ging in diesem Moment das Licht aus. Das Gewitter hatte einen Kurzschluss verursacht und die Stromzufuhr im Hause Higurashi lahmgelegt. Erneut waren ihr Tränen gekommen und sie ließ sein Gesicht los. Inuyasha schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an seinen Körper, das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. „Ich bin so froh, dass zu hören. Egal was ich gesagt habe oder noch sagen werde: du darfst niemals an meinen Gefühlen für dich zweifeln! Ich liebe dich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich wieder zu dir zurückkommen werde."

Sie versteifte sich. „Du willst wirklich mit ihr gehen und in diesem Krieg kämpfen?"

„Sie braucht meine Hilfe." Er streichelte ihren Rücken und langsam entspannte sie sich wieder.

„Aber der Krieg kann noch ewig dauern! Inuyasha, ich bin kein Dämon und kann nicht hundert Jahre auf dich warten!"

Er grinste leicht. „Dann werde ich mich eben beeilen müssen. Keine Sorge, diese kreischenden Weiber habe ich schnell erledigt."

Kagome löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Sie sind nicht so böse, wie Scarlet behauptet hat."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast sie doch selbst gesehen!"

„Wir haben eine von ihnen gesehen. Nachdem ich weggerannt bin...kam eine von ihnen zu mir und hat mir ihre Version der Geschichte erzählt. Inuyasha, sie wissen nicht einmal mehr, warum sie diesen Krieg begonnen haben! Und außerdem sind sie keine Dämonen."

„Wie bitte? Was sollen sie denn sonst sein?", rief er entgeistert.

„Sie nennen sich selbst Todesfeen und sie begleiten die Seelen der verstorbenen hinüber ins andere Reich."

Verärgert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was für ein Mist hat sie dir da aufgetischt. Und du glaubst das auch noch?"

„Ich habe keinen Grund an ihr zu zweifeln."

„War das alles? Hat sie dir noch mehr erzählt?" Im Lichte des aufflammenden Blitzes konnte sie einen Blick in sein Gesicht erhaschen. Er sah sie prüfend an und sie lief rot an, bei der Lüge, die ihr nun leicht über die Lippen kam: „Nein, sonst war nichts." Sein Schweigen war ihr unbehaglich. Bemerkte er ihre Lüge? Sie war nur froh, dass er ein Mensch war, sonst hätte er ihre Nervosität sicher mit seinen dämonischen Sinnen wahr genommen. „Kagome?"

„Hm?" Ihr Herz klopfte zum zerspringen.

„Darf ich bis zum Morgen bei dir bleiben?"

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Er hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft. „Ja, gerne. Aber erst muss ich die Sicherung auswechseln."

Später, als Kagome schlafen wollte, setzte Inuyasha sich, wie immer neben ihr Bett. „Inuyasha?"

„Hm?"

„Heißt das, wir sind noch immer zusammen?"

„Natürlich, dummes Weib." Was früher eine Beleidigung war, war nun zu einer Art Kosewort geworden. Auch wenn es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft war. Doch die Verbindung zwischen diesem unschönen Wort und seinem sanften Ton war ein Symbol für ihre Beziehung, die mit Ablehnung und Misstrauen begann und sich über die Jahre hinweg in Fürsorge und Zuneigung gewandelt hatte.

„Inuyasha?"

„Was ist denn noch? Schlaf endlich." Als sie nicht gleich antwortete, drehte er sich zu ihr herum. „Kagome? Was ist denn?"

„Würdest ...könntest du...ich meine...", vergeblich suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand, die leicht zitterte. „Ist dir kalt?"

„Würdest du mich festhalten?",fragte sie leise.

„Hä?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du mich festhalten würdest!"

„Hey, kein Grund zum Brüllen! Ich bin ja nicht taub." Er grinst sie selbstgefällig an."Immer noch angst vor Gewitter?"

Sie seufzte. Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern. „Nein, du Idiot. Ich werde dich für längere Zeit nicht sehen und die letzte gemeinsame Nacht möchte ich in deinen Armen verbringen. - Aber komm bloß nicht auf komische Gedanken!"

„Hey, vergleich mich nicht mit Miroku!" In der nächsten Sekunde lag er neben ihr und sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn. „Gib's zu. Du hast immer noch Angst vor Gewitter", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. „Vielleicht habe ich ja nur so getan, als ob ich angst hätte", antwortete sie schläfrig. „Und warum?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich wollte bei dir sein."

„Aber du warst doch immer bei mir."

„Ich meine, so wie jetzt."

Ein erstauntes „Oh!" war alles, was er darauf antwortete. Sie seufzte.

„Inuyasha."

„Hm?"

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Und das waren die letzten Worte, bevor sie ins Land der Träume glitt, wo es keine Scarlet gab, die ihr ihren geliebten Hanyou wegnehmen wollte.

Jemand rief leise ihren Namen und schüttete sie sanft. „Ichwillnochschlafen", brummelte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch die Stimme ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. „Kagome, die Sonne geht gleich auf, ich...werde mich gleich verwandeln!"

_Ist das Inuyasha? Wieso ist er in meinem Bett?_

Sie riss die Augen auf. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an vergangene Nacht. Kagome drehte sich wieder um, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Das war die beste Nacht, die ich als Mensch jemals verbracht habe und das erste Mal in meinem Leben wünschte ich, ich würde ein Mensch bleiben", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Kagome schluckte. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. „Du kannst doch hier bleiben."

„Das würde nichts bringen, ihr Duft hängt in meinen Kleidern." Zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. „Wie soll ich das ertragen, Inuyasha? Wie soll ich das ertragen..."

„Ich komme zu dir zurück, so wie du immer zu mir zurückgekommen bist."

„Und wenn du stirbst? Wenn du mich trotzdem vergisst? Wenn sie dich mit einem Zauber belegt? Wenn..." Sie wurde durch seine Lippen unterbrochen, die plötzlich auf ihren lagen. „Du machst dir, wie immer, zu viele Sorgen", sagte er, als er sich wieder von ihren Lippen löste. Als sie widersprechen wollte, brachte er sie abermals mit leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. Kagome erwiderte seinen Kuss hingebungsvoll, als sie plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln, das von seinen Lippen ausging spürte. Es hatte nichts mit ihren Gefühlen oder ihrer beider Erregung zu tun, sondern es waren die ersten Anzeichen, dass Inuyasha sich wieder in einen Halbdämon verwandelte. Er vertiefte den Kuss und presste sie fester in ihr Kissen hinein, als er sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf sie legte. Als seine Lippen sich von ihren lösten, öffnete sie die Augen und schaute direkt in seine goldenen Augen.

Er war wieder ein Halbdämon. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein verzweifeltes Aufschluchzen unterdrücken. „Du bist die einzige, die ich als Gefährtin haben will, vergiss das niemals! Und damit du keine Zweifel hast, werde ich dir etwas geben." Er rollte sich von ihr herunter, stand auf und verließ für kurze Zeit das Zimmer. Kagome setzte sich auf und wartete ungeduldig. Als er wieder kam, setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre rechte Hand. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen kleinen runden Gegenstand. Kagomes Herz blieb stehen.

_Ist das etwa ein Ring? Wird er etwa...nein...oder doch?_

Er streifte den Ring auf ihren Ringfinger und sah ihr in die Augen. „Der Ring wird dich beschützen und er ist mein Versprechen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme und dich dann zu meiner Gefährtin mache." Er machte eine Pause. „Wenn du willst", fügte er unsicher hinzu. Kagome konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Ring, dann zu Inuyasha, bis sie verstanden hatte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht sofort, was sie darauf antworten sollte und küsste ihn. „Natürlich will ich das. Ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit versprochen, an deiner Seite zu bleiben", flüsterte sie glücklich.

Kurze Zeit später begleitete sie ihn zum Brunnenhaus. Inuyasha hatte wieder seine Kleidung an und Kagome spürte schon, wie er wieder auf Distanz zu ihr ging. Sie umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und sah ihm traurig hinterher, als er in den Brunnen sprang. „Ich würde dir so gerne glauben, Inuyasha, aber ich fürchte, gegen Pheromone wirst du keine Chancen haben." Sie wartete noch zehn Minuten, dann sprang sie ebenfalls in den Brunnen.

Auf der anderen Seite kletterte sie wieder heraus und sah sich um. Von Inuyasha war schon längst keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Entschlossen blickte sie auf den Ring an ihrem Finger.

„KEIRA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5 - Irland -

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit sie Keiras Angebot angenommen hatte. Bevor sie mit der Banshee nach Irland gehen konnte, musst sie noch einmal in ihre Zeit, um einige Sachen zu holen, ihrer Familie bescheid sagen und vor allen Dingen Urlaub nehmen. Ihrem Meister hatte sie das nötigste erzählt, ohne sich dabei in Lügen zu verstricken. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre kleine Reise nicht lange dauern würde.

Nun stand sie mit Keira auf einem kleinen sanften, grünen Hügel und blickte auf eine fremdartige Landschaft. Kagome war etwas schwindelig im Kopf. Keira konnte, wie viele Dämonen, fliegen und war mit Kagome um die halbe Welt geflogen. Nach nur einer halben Stunde Flugzeit, setzte Keira sie sicher auf irischem Boden ab.

_Mit Tokyo Airline wäre es bequemer, aber langsamer gewesen._

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. In einer anderen Zeit zu sein, war manchmal schon schwierig gewesen, aber jetzt befand sie sich im mittelalterlichen Europa. Hier prallten nicht nur verschiedene Zeiten aufeinander, sondern auch verschiedene Kulturen. Instinktiv wünschte sie sich ihren Freund herbei, doch das war natürlich vergebliche Mühe. Da spürte sie ein vertrautes Pulsieren an ihrem Finger.

Inuyashas Ring.

Er schien eine tröstliche Wärme auszustrahlen und ihr zu versichern, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie presste ihre Hand mit dem Ring auf ihr Herz. Keira fühlte sich wesentlich wohler. „Meine Schwestern sind schon sehr neugierig auf dich. Folge mir."

„Keira, ich spreche aber eure Sprache nicht."

„Sobald du eine von uns bist, wird das kein Problem mehr sein", versicherte ihr die Banshee und Kagome folgte ihr. Sie blieben in einem merkwürdigen Kreis aus Steinen stehen und Keira murmelte ein paar Worte in ihrer Sprache. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Art Tor, durch das die beiden hindurchschritten. Auf der anderen Seite schien die Sonne noch heller zu strahlen. Überall waren Banshees zu sehen, jede mit einem Menschen. „Wo sind wir hier?", frage Kagome erstaunt.

„Das ist die Zwischenwelt. Hier bereiten wir die Seelen der Verstorbenen auf den Weg in die andere Welt vor. Wir spenden ihnen Trost und erlauben ihnen sich von ihren Liebsten zu verabschieden. Komm mit, ich zeige dir unsere Burg." Kagome folgte ihr aufgeregt.

_Ich werde eine richtige Burg sehen! Ich werde eine richtige Burg sehen!_

_Un_d sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie sah genauso aus, wie sie sich eine gute, alte europäische Burg immer vorgestellt hatte:

vor ihr stand eine mächtige Festung aus schweren Steinen erbaut, mit vier Türmen an den Ecken. Ein großes, hölzernes Falltor war der einzige Zugang zur Burg. Nur Ritter waren keine zu sehen.

Keira führte sie hinein. Fasziniert saugte Kagome alles in sich auf und vergaß für kurze Zeit den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. „Kagome, es ist Zeit für das Aufnahmeritual", sagte Keira kurze Zeit später. Sie gingen in die große Halle, wo sich inzwischen einige Banshees eingefunden hatten.

Das Ritual dauerte nicht lange. Kagome musste einen Eid schwören, ein bisschen Blut in eine Schale tropfen lassen und einen widerlichen Trank trinken.

Nach dem Ritual spürte Kagome keinen Unterschied. Außer dass sie nun ihre Sprache verstand, hatte sich nichts für sie verändert. Und man hatte sie neu eingekleidet. Sie trug jetzt ein langes, europäisches Kleid, in rot und weiß, die gleichen Farben, wie die Robe einer Miko. Dadurch fühlte sie sich nicht völlig fehl am Platze.

Keira zeigte ihr die ganze Burg und erklärte ihr dabei, welche Aufgaben sie nun übernehmen musste.

Ein Warnruf schreckte plötzlich alle auf: „Die Hundedämonen greifen an!" Sofort herrschte Chaos und alle liefen nach draußen. Kagome griff nach ihren neuen Pfeilen und einem englischen Langbogen und schloss sich ihren neuen Schwestern an. Die Hundedämonen hatten ihre wahre Gestalt angenommen und griffen von allen Seiten aus der Luft an.

_Das ist ja wie bei Helms Klamm in 'Herr der Ringe!' Und irgendwo dazwischen ist Inuyasha! _

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie die Dämonen über die Banshees herfallen und eine nach der anderen fiel ihnen zum Opfer. Kagome war wie erstarrt. All dieses Grauen und sie war mittendrin! In ihren Gedanken schrie sie nach ihrem Freund. Schließlich spannte sie ihren Bogen und schoss blindlings in die angreifende Meute hinein. Das Licht ihres Pfeiles lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sie. Mit allen auf einmal konnte sie es natürlich nicht aufnehmen und in ihrer Todesangst schrie sie laut einen Namen: „Inuyashaa! Hilf mir! Inuyashaaa!" Doch er kam nicht. Sie hob die Hand vor ihr Gesicht, als der erste Dämon seine Krallen in ihren Körper schlagen wollte, doch er sollte sie niemals treffen. Ein Schutzschild hatte sich um sie herum aufgebaut und hielt die Dämonen fern. „Inuyasha", flüsterte sie und sah auf den Ring. Er hatte die Barriere erzeugt. Inuyasha hatte sie beschützt, wenn auch nicht persönlich. Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Waffen wieder in die Hand und begann erneut auf die angreifenden Dämonen zu schießen. Andere Banshees gesellten sich zu ihr und Rücken an Rücken verteidigten sie sich gegen ihre Feinde. Doch je länger der Kampf sich hinzog, um so müder wurden sie und begannen Fehler zu machen. Kagome war klar, dass für sie der Kampf verloren war. Hundedämonen waren sehr ausdauernd und zäh. Sie hatte Inuyasha oft genug kämpfen sehen. Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie mit Entsetzen, dass ihre Kampfgefährtinnen eine nach der anderen außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden, bis nur noch sie allein auf den Zinnen stand. Da wurde ihr der Bogen aus der Hand gerissen und sie selbst stürzte zu Boden. Als sie ihren Kopf hob, stand ein besonders großer Hund vor ihr. Das war ihre Chance, Kontakt mit den Hundedämonen aufzunehmen. Der Hund knurrte sie drohend an und fletschte seine Zähne. Kagome stand schwer atmend auf und sah dem Dämon furchtlos in seine roten Augen. "Bring mich zu eurem Anführer. Sein Name ist Inuyasha. Er kennt mich. Lass mich mit ihm reden und dieses furchtbare Missverständnis zwischen euch und den Banshees aus der Welt schaffen. Ich würde ihn niemals belügen." Das Knurren hörte auf. „Du bist eine von ihnen! Wie kann ich dir jetzt noch vertrauen? Du hast mich verraten!" Kagome fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Das hier war nur eine Warnung gewesen. Das nächste Mal rotten wir die Banshees aus." Für einen Moment zeigte sich in seinen Augen Trauer. "Leider werde ich mein Versprechen wohl nicht halten können. Leb wohl, Kagome." Er stieß einen lauten Heulton aus und die Hundedämonen formierten sich und zogen ab. Der Dämon warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand ebenfalls. Während alle um sie herum erleichtert waren, brach für Kagome eine Welt zusammen.

Dieser Hundedämon war Inuyasha gewesen!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6 **

Die wenigen Banshees, die, wie Kagome, ungeschoren davon gekommen waren, trugen ihre verletzten Schwestern in den großen Versammlungsraum, um dort ihre Wunden behandeln zu können. Kagome konnte nicht viel beitragen, tat aber, was in ihrer Macht stand.

Und es lenkte sie für kurze Zeit ab.

Inuyasha hatte die wahre Dämonengestalt angenommen, so wie sie es bei Sesshoumaru einmal gesehen hatte. Das war nicht gut. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Und wieso, bei allen Göttern, war er überhaupt dazu in der Lage? Dass Scarlet es ihm ermöglicht hatte, sich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln, konnte sie noch nachvollziehen. Aber das? Hatte sie ihn für immer verloren? Immerhin, jetzt hatte er das, was er wollte, ohne seinen Verstand dabei verloren zu haben.

_Moment, das nehme ich zurück! Er hat seinen Verstand verloren! Wie sonst kann man so dämlich sein und sich in einen Krieg hineinziehen lassen, mit dem man nichts zu tun hat, ohne zu versuchen die Parteien miteinander auszusöhnen! Aber ich bin nicht viel besser. Jetzt bin ich hier, bei den Banshees...blöder Inuyasha!_

Wütend wrang sie ein Tuch aus und presste es etwas zu fest auf die Stirn einer Verletzten. Zum Glück war die Banshee bewusstlos.

"Kagome, vorsicht!", sagte Keira warnend und nahm ihr das Tuch ab.

"Vergiß Inuyasha, er ist jetzt einer von ihnen", erklärte die Banshee.

"Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich verwandelt hat und ich war immer in der Lage, ihn zurückzuverwandeln. Was soll dieses Mal anders sein?" Trotzig hob Kagome ihr Kinn. Keira schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben ihn in ihren Clan aufgenommen. Er benutzt die magische Kraft einer mächtigen Druidin, wie willst du sie ihm wieder wegnehmen? Beim nächsten Angriff wird er dich töten." Es herrschte für einige Minuten bedrücktes Schweigen. Bis Kagome eine Idee kam.

„Keira, wie gelange ich du den Hundedämonen?" Ihre unschuldige Frage brachte die Todesfee leicht aus der Fassung. „Ist das dein Ernst? Glaubst du, sie werden dir nichts tun? Hast du nicht gesehen, was sie angerichtet haben!" Keiras Augen begannen auf einmal zu glühen und sie verwandelte sich in eine hässliche Kreatur. Kagome zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Deshalb bin ich doch hergekommen...", erwiderte sie kleinlaut, doch als sie wieder die tröstende Wärme vom Ring spürte, wurde sie wieder mutiger. „Inuyasha hat mit diesem Krieg nichts zu tun, ebenso wenig wie ich! Dass er sich jetzt sogar noch in einen Hund verwandeln kann, gefällt mir gar nicht und ich will ihn wieder haben! Und es hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er mein Geliebter ist, ich wäre auch gekommen, wenn es nicht so wäre! Er ist mein Freund und ich werde ihn nicht in sein Verderben rennen lassen! Und jetzt sag mir, wie ich zu den Hundedämonen gelange!" Erstaunt verwandelte Keira sich wieder zurück. „Ich habe wohl deine Gefühle für ihn unterschätzt. Aber in einem Punkt hast du unrecht: du bist jetzt eine von uns und damit ist dieser Krieg deine Sache. Du hast einen Eid geschworen und du bist an ihn gebunden."

Kagome ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. So einfach würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Sobald es dunkel war, und die letzte verletzte Banshee versorgt war, verließ Kagome die Burg der Banshees und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Gefährten.

Kagome lief einen Tag und eine Nacht. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Gefühl leiten und der Ring unterstützte sie, wenn sie sich über die Richtung unschlüssig war. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages gelangte sie in ein kleines Dorf. Die Menschen beobachteten sie misstrauisch. Eine Japanerin war für sie kein alltäglicher Anblick. Doch Kagome, an derartige Blicke gewohnt, ignorierte die Menschen. Sie wollte ihren Weg unbeirrt fortsetzen, als sie leidvolles Klagen aus einem der Häuser vernahm. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angezogen folgte sie den Lauten und betrat das Haus. Dort fand sie eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen um ein Bett gescharrt, auf dem ein alter Mann im Sterben lag. Seine Familie drehte sich neugierig um und die Frauen begannen nun leise zu weinen. Eine der älteren trat auf sie zu. „Ehrwürdige Banshee, wir haben euch bereits erwartet. Bitte geleitet meinen geliebten Mann in die andere Welt. Er war ein guter Mensch, bitte lasst Gnade walten."

Kagomes Haare sträubten sich. _Ich soll was tun? Ist die verrückt?_ Doch dann kam ihr ein anderer unliebsamer Gedanke. _Hat mich mein Instinkt deshalb hierher geführt? Schließlich bin ich jetzt eine Todesfee und es ist meine Aufgabe, die Seelen ins andere Reich zu führen. So werde ich Inuyasha nie finden._

Der Gedanke deprimierte sie. Doch, wie sollte sie überhaupt die Seele in das andere Reich geleiten? Würde seine Seele vor ihr erscheinen? Keira hatte ihr alles mögliche über die Banshees erzählt, aber dieses 'winzige' Detail ausgelassen.

„Ich bin bereit, ehrwürdige Banshee", vernahm sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah den alten Mann vor ihr stehen. Sie nickte unsicher. „Folge mir."

„Darf ich vorher noch um einen letzten Gefallen bitten? Sagt meiner Familie, wie sehr ich sie liebe und dass ich auf sie warten werde." Ein dicker Kloß steckte ihr im Hals. Sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken über den Tod gemacht, was danach sein könnte, ob überhaupt etwas danach kam. Natürlich war sie fast täglich mit Tod und Sterben konfrontiert, seit sie in das Mittelalter reiste, aber sie war mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Das Mirokus Job gewesen. Zögernd drehte sie sich zu der alten Frau um und atmete tief durch. „Seine Seele ist jetzt bei mir. Er möchte, dass Sie wissen, wie sehr er sie alle liebt, und dass er auf sie warten wird." Kagome nahm die Hände der alten Frau. „Sie werden ihn bald wiedersehen", sagte sie leise und die Augen der Frau waren voller Glück und Frieden. Doch Kagome erschrak über ihre eigenen Worte. _Ich habe der Frau gesagt, dass sie bald sterben wird! Woher will ich das denn wissen? Aber...es scheint sie glücklich zu machen._ Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ mit der Seele das Haus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Banshees Pfeil und Bogen mit sich tragen", bemerkte der alte Mann und sah sie neugierig an. Kagome lächelte. „Oh, das tun sie auch nicht. Ich bin die einzige."

Sie vertieften sich in ein anregendes Gespräch, über das Kagome ihren Kummer vergaß und leider auch die drohende Gefahr zu spät erkannte. Aus den Büschen sprangen plötzlich kleine Gestalten und legten dem alten Mann Ketten an. Kagome zögerte nicht, und schoss ihre Pfeile auf die Angreifer. Doch sie wurde von ihnen überrannt. Sie wäre von ihnen getötet worden, hätte Inuyashas Ring sie nicht ein weiteres Mal vor Schlimmerem bewahrt. Erneut bildete sich eine Barriere um sie herum, welche die Angreifer abwehrte. Als die merkwürdigen Wesen wieder verschwunden waren, war sie allein. Von dem Kampf erschöpft, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Festung hatte Inuyasha sich sofort in sein Gemach zurückgezogen und wollte niemanden sehen. Er hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt und wanderte nun ruhelos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Dabei stieß er hin und wieder einen deftigen Fluch aus. Als sein Zorn den Höhepunkt erreichte, schlug er seine Faust in einen Bettpfosten ein, der der rohen Gewalt nicht standhalten konnte und zerbrach. Das Bett war beschädigt, aber Inuyasha fühlte sich etwas besser. "Was hat sich diese dumme Gans bloß dabei gedacht? Sie hat alles kapputt gemacht! Jetzt kann ich nie wieder zu ihr zurück!" Der zweite Bettpfosten war Geschichte. "Verdammt, wenn Miroku doch hier wäre, oder Kaede. Aber zu denen kann ich auch nicht mehr gehen, so wie ich mich verhalten habe. Verdammt!" Der dritte Bettpfosten wurde auch nicht verschont. Frustriert setzte er sich auf das malträtierte Bett und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

_Wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich tun soll, höre ich auf das, was mein Herz mir sagt und das hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen, _hallten ihm Kagomes Worte im Kopf. Damals hatte er ihren gutgemeinten Ratschlag mit einem verächtlichen 'Keh!' abgetan und für albernes Weibergewäsch gehalten. Wenn er Entscheidungen treffen musste, konnte er nicht stundenlang vor sich hin brüten, Leben hingen von seinen Entscheidungen ab und es hatte für ihn immer nur ein entweder-oder gegeben. Doch jetzt war eine Situation eingetreten, die eine differenzierte Entscheidung verlangte. Die Banshees mussten vernichtet werden, das war keine Frage, aber das bedeutete auch, Kagome würde sterben. Und Kagome gehörte doch nicht zu den Bösen! Sie würde niemals einem unschuldigen Menschen Schaden zufügen, nicht einmal um ihn zu retten. Warum hatte sie sich dann diesen kreischenden Weibern angeschlossen?

Nun hatte es auch den vierten Bettpfosten erwischt.

"So werde ich das Problem nicht lösen. Keh, ich glaube Kagome hat recht gehabt." Er schmollte noch einen Moment und traf anschließend eine Entscheidung.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7**

In der Burg der Hundedämonen herrschte Aufregung. Ihr Anführer hatte eine Sitzung einberufen. „So kann es nicht weitergehen! Dieser Krieg zwischen den Hundedämonen und den Banshees muss aufhören!", donnerte Inuyasha. Das empörte Murmeln, das folgte zeigte ihm deutlich, was sie davon hielten. Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Aber er war ihr Anführer und sie mussten ihm gehorchen, oder nicht? Der letzte Angriff auf die Banshees hatte ihn zur Vernunft gebracht, besser gesagt, Kagomes Anwesenheit. Dass er ihr mitten im Kampf plötzlich gegenüber stand, hatte ihn tief erschüttert. Am liebsten würde er sich das Mädchen schnappen und nach Japan zurückkehren.

_Ich werde nicht gegen Kagome kämpfen! Sollen diese Idioten doch zusehen, wie sie ihren Krieg weiterführen._

Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand in seine schob. Fast erwartete er schon in Kagomes zuversichtliches Gesicht zu blicken. „So einfach geht das nicht", flüsterte Scarlet ihm zu. Inuyasha entzog ihr seine Hand. „Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst. Ich werde nicht gegen Kagome kämpfen."

„Was soll das heißen? Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du gegen sie kämpfen sollst?"

„Sie ist bei ihnen! Kagome ist bei den Banshees!", zischte er. Scarlet sah ihn entgeistert an. „Sie ist ihre Gefangene?"

„Nein, sie ist eine von ihnen! Kagome ist eine Banshee!"

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich hätte sie beinahe getötet!"

„Inuyasha, es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber wenn sie eine Banshee ist, dann muss sie sterben." Diese Worte genügten, um ihn außer Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine Hand schnellte vor und schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihre Kehle. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich seinem eisernen Griff zu entziehen, oder hoffte auf Hilfe, doch niemand traute sich den ausgerasteten Halbdämon anzugreifen. Inuyashas Augen verfärbten sich rot und sein mordlüsterner Blick schüchterte nicht nur Scarlet ein. „Ihr lasst eure dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, verstanden? Ich schlitze jeden auf, der es wagt ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!" Abprubt ließ er ihren Hals wieder los. Scarlet taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und rang nach Atem. „Bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts mehr?"

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht! Du hattest doch nur Macht über mich, weil du deine Duftstoffe eingesetzt hast. Aber jetzt bin ich endlich wieder bei klarem Verstand und ich werde Kagome kein zweites Mal auf so schäbige Art behandeln!" Scarlet wandte ihren Blick mit Tränen in den Augen ab. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nur das getan, was ich für richtig hielt."

Es war still geworden, niemand sagte ein Wort. Inuyasha wandte sich wieder an die Versammlung. „Hört zu, ich kenne Kagome gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich niemals dem Bösen anschließen würde. Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass die Banshees eure Feinde sind." Scarlet schnaubte abfällig. „Kagome hat ihren Geliebten verloren und die Banshees haben es ausgenutzt. Sie werden ihr ein Angebot gemacht haben, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte." Inuyasha machte die Unterstellung rasend.

Kagome war nicht schwach! Sie hatten genug gemeinsam durchgestanden, waren vom Bösen versucht und manipuliert worden und stets war es Kagome gewesen, die stark genug war, sich zu wehren und sie alle am Ende zu retten. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

_Weil ich sie einfach zurückgelassen habe. Es hat sie tief verletzt, ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. So ein Dreck! Sie wird dieses Mal doch nicht wirklich...nein, ich weiß einfach, dass sie stark genug ist. _

„Das mag ja für andere zutreffen, aber nicht auf meine Kagome! Sie ist eine mächtige Miko und hat schon viel stärkere Gegner besiegt!" Scarlet lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Inuyasha. Deine Liebe zu ihr muss wahrhaft rein und stark sein, dass du sogar jemandem wie mir widerstehen kannst." Er blinzelte erstaunt. Hatte Scarlet es eingesehen? Würde sie die Duftattacken auf seine Nase endlich einstellen? Sie verströmte nach wie vor ihre Pheromone, aber seit dem letzten Kampf, war er wie ernüchtert. Sein menschliches Herz hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit für Kagome entschieden und nichts in der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen gegen seine Frau zu kämpfen. Seine dämonische Hälfte hatte es wohl auch verstanden und machte ihn immun gegen Verführungsversuche von anderen Frauen. Scarlet legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Verzeih mir, dass ich versucht habe, mich zwischen dir und deiner Gefährtin zu drängen. Mir wurde erst jetzt klar, wie tief eure Verbindung wirklich ist. Niemand in diesem Raum, zweifelt deine Gefühle oder Kagomes Gefühle noch an und deshalb sage ich: Lasst uns zu den Banshees gehen und hören wir uns an, was Kagome zu sagen hat", erklärte Scarlet mit fester Stimme. Sie blickte ihre Leute an und alle nickten zustimmend.

Inuyasha war erleichtert. Dankbar drückte er kurz Scarlets Hand, die noch auf seiner Schulter lag. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen", sagte er leise.

Kurze Zeit später brachen Scarlet und Inuyasha auf, beide in ihrer Hundegestalt. Sie sprachen kein Wort, waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Gegen Abend erreichten sie die Grenzen des Banshee Reiches. „Sie werden uns töten, sobald sie uns sehen", bemerkte Scarlet dumpf. „Kagome wird das nicht zulassen."

„Ich werde auf dich hier warten." Dafür war er ihr dankbar. Somit waren seine Chancen größer, lebend wieder da raus zu kommen. „Ich werde mich beeilen."

Als er ihre Burg betrat, rührte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Spuren des letzten Angriffes waren noch deutlich zu sehen und die Banshees am Boden zerstört. Sie wirkten überhaupt nicht gefährlich und skrupellos, wie die Hundedämonen ihm immer erzählt hatten. Wenn die Banshees ihn erkannt hatten, schien es ihnen egal zu sein. Niemand reagierte auf seine Anwesenheit, was ihn ziemlich bald zur Weißglut brachte.

_Verdammt noch mal, ist es ihnen egal, dass ich hier einfach hereinspaziere? Und wo ist Kagome? Sie war doch in dieser Burg! Ich müsste doch längst ihren Geruch aufgenommen haben._

Schließlich reichte es ihm und er schritt auf eine Banshee zu, die niedergeschlagen auf einem umgeworfenen Fass saß. „Hey, Banshee! Sag mir, wo finde ich Kagome?"

„Sie ist nicht mehr hier. Diese Verrätertin hat uns verlassen", antwortete sie niedergeschlagen.

„Was? Wo ist sie hin?" Er kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, dieses Weib am Kragen zu packen und wild zu schütteln. Die Banshee hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Sie wollte zu dir, Inuyasha."

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten „Lügnerin! Dann wäre sie uns begegnet!"

„Dann hat sie sich wohl verlaufen. Schließlich kennt sie den Weg nicht."

„Ihr habt sie alleine losziehen lassen?"

„Was hätten wir denn sonst tun sollen? Ihr habt so viele von uns getötet und verletzt, dass ich keine von uns entbehren konnte! - Außerdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich auf eigene Faust losziehen würde", gab sie zu. Inuyasha lachte. „Ihr kennt Kagome nicht. Die hat ein Talent entwickelt, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und normalerweise bin ich es, der sie dann retten muss. Deshalb habe ich sie nie aus den Augen gelassen oder habe auch nur eine Sekunde darauf vertraut, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringt, wenn ich in Gefahr war! Kagome lässt ihre Freunde nicht im Stich, auch wenn es ihr Leben kosten würde!"

Die Banshee sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dann muss eure Liebe stark und rein sein, wenn sie sogar bereit ist, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen." Inuyasha verdrehte die Augen. „Keh, ihr habt mehr gemeinsam, als ihr denkt. Das gleiche Gesülze hat Scarlet vorhin auch von sich gegeben." Und wenn Kagome ihn jetzt gehört hätte, wäre die Hölle los gewesen. Früher hätte sie ihn sofort mit einem Osuwari - Dauerfeuer bestraft, so dass ihm wieder tagelang der Rücken geschmerzt hätte. Unbewusst sah er sich um, ob sie nicht plötzlich hinter irgendeiner Ecke hervorkommen würde, von wo sie sein Gespräch mit der Banshee belauscht hätte.

Natürlich erschien sie nicht. „Welche Richtung hat sie eingeschlagen?", fragte er, wieder etwas ruhiger geworden.

„Ich habe sie in Richtung Westen gehen sehen."

„Das ist doch die falsche Richtung!"

„Ja, aber es ist für sie sicherer. Dort gibt es keine Dämonen, nur Kobolde."

Dahin war die Gemütsruhe. „Verdammtes Miststück! Du hättest ihr wenigstens sagen können, welche Richtung sie einschlagen muss! "

„Ich habe ihre Gefühle für dich unterschätzt. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, sie würde soetwas gefährliches tun. Aber selbst dann hätte ich sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschickt und nicht direkt zu ihren Feinden!" Diese Banshee stellte seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe.

„Kagome - ist - nicht - mein - Feind! Sie ist meine Gefährtin! Und wenn ihr da draußen etwas passiert ist, dann wirst du das büßen, elendes Weib!"

"Wie kann ich wissen, wie du zu ihr stehst? Du bist der Anführer unserer Feinde, ihr habt vor wenigen Stunden unsere Burg angegegriffen! Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich eine meiner Schwestern in ihr Verderben rennen lasse?" Schuldbewusst sah Inuyasha zu Boden. Die Banshee hatte recht, für sie war er ihr Feind.

"Danke", brummelte er und wollte gehen. "Ich werde dich begleiten", sagte sie und stand auf. "Kommt nicht in Frage!"

Wutschnaubend kehrte Inuyasha zu Scarlet zurück.

In Begleitung einer Banshee.

„Wieso ist sie dabei", zischte Scarlet und schien die Banshee mit ihren Blicken aufspießen zu wollen. „Sie kann Kagome schneller aufspüren als wir", erklärte Inuyasha knapp. „Wir sind Hundedämonen, unser Geruchsinn wird mehr als genug sein, um sie aufzuspüren." Keira seufzte. „Das will ich auch gar nicht abstreiten. Aber falls es dir entfallen ist: Banshees haben keinen Geruch! Kagome ist jetzt eine von uns und folglich hat sie keinen Geruch mehr." Das war für Inuyasha neu.

Deshalb hatte er ihren Geruch nicht aufnehmen können!

Ärgerlich packte er Keira am Kragen. „Soll das heißen, ich kann sie nie mehr riechen?"

„Nicht solange sie eine Banshee ist."

„Wenn wir sie gefunden haben, machst du sie wieder zu einem Menschen!"

„Inuyasha, beruhige dich wieder!" Scarlet hatte Mühe ihn von Keira wieder loszueisen. „Beruhigen? Verdammt, Kagome kann sich auf was gefasst machen!" Er ließ Keira los und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Was ist denn daran so schlimm?", fragte die Banshee. Scarlet schnaubte abfällig. „Hast du nicht zugehört? Für uns ist der Geruch wichtig, damit erkennen wir einander. Jedes Lebewesen hat seinen eigenen Geruch, das ist für uns genauso wichtig wie die Stimme oder das Aussehen."

„Es war das erste, was ich von ihr wahrgenommen habe, ihren Geruch", fügte er leise hinzu. Doch dann riß er sich wieder zusammen und stand auf. „Wir haben genug Zeit verloren. Gehen wir."

Als Kagome wieder zu sich kam, war sie allein. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. „Wer waren diese Kerle?" Die Seele des alten Mannes war ebenfalls verschwunden. „Das ist also mit den Seelen passiert. Die Banshees haben gar nichts getan. Ich muss es den Hundedämonen sagen." Langsam stand sie auf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Doch der Kampf war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Der Kopf tat ihr höllisch weh, der Grund dafür war eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe. Kagome biss die Zähne aufeinander und lief weiter, auch wenn es sehr langsam war. Gegen Mittag legte sie eine Rast ein. Sie setzte sich in das weiche Gras und schloss die Augen. Sie presste ihre rechte Hand mit dem Ring an ihr Herz und wünschte sich Inuyasha herbei.

„Kagomee!"

Sie schlug die Augen auf. War das nicht seine Stimme gewesen? „Der Schlag war wohl etwas heftig gewesen. Er kann unmöglich hier sein." Doch seine Stimme kam immer näher. Kagome stand auf und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie konnte in der Ferne etwas rotes erkennen, dass sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zubewegte.

„Inuyasha?"

Er war es wirklich! Und er war nicht allein. Aber das interessierte sie nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass er nach ihr gesucht hatte! Alle Müdigkeit und Schmerzen vergessend stolperte sie ihm entgegen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er bei ihr. Erleichtert warf Kagome sich an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Arme umfingen ihren Körper und hielten sie fest. Als er sie wieder los ließ, brach ein Donnerwetter über sie herein. „Verdammt, Kagome, wie kann man nur so dumm sein! Wieso bist du nicht in Japan geblieben? Hast du so wenig vertrauen zu mir? Törichtes Weib, wie kannst du dich in solche Gefahr bringen? Und zur Hölle noch mal, wieso bist du eine Banshee? Dich kann man auch keinen Augenblick allein lassen!" Im ersten Moment war sie zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Sein Wutausbruch kam so unerwartet, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Wut der seinen ebenbürtig war. „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich das getan habe? Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, du verdammter Idiot! Wie kann ich denn wissen, ob du zurückkommst, wenn du dich wie ein läufiger Hund verhältst!" Keira und Scarlet beobachteten das Schauspiel verwundert. „Ist das der gleiche Inuyasha, der vorhin voller Lobpreisungen war?", fragte Keira. Scarlet zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat Probleme seine Gefühle zu zeigen."

Kagome war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Sie fühlte plötzlich ihre Kräfte schwinden und schwankte bedrohlich. Inuyasha hob sie kurzerhand auf seinen Arme und presste sie an sich. „Warum bist du so gedankenlos?", flüsterte er in ihre Haare und sie konnte nun die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich hatte angst, dass du nicht die Kraft hast, zu mir zurückzukommen."

Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und seufzte. „Ich werde langsam zu alt für sowas. Und jetzt erzähle mir, was los ist." Sie bedeutete ihm, sie wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. Er kam der Aufforderung nach und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Inuyasha, dieser Krieg muss sofort aufhören! Die Banshees haben nicht die Seelen der Menschen gestohlen." Jeder hatte mit salbungsvollen Worten gerechnet, einem leidenschaftlichen Plädoyer mit Beweisen und dann kam...sowas. Es herrschte für einige Minuten gespanntes Schweigen.

„Das ist alles? Dafür haben wir uns solche Mühen gemacht? Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?", fuhr Scarlet sie an.

„Es waren kleine, grüne Männchen."

Scarlet und Keira sahen sich an. „Kobolde?", fragte die Banshee erstaunt.

„Aber das ist unmöglich. Die Kobolde haben vor über 500 Jahren einen Vertrag unterschrieben, indem sie auf die Seelen der Menschen verzichten. Du musst dich irren!", widersprach Scarlet.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe! Sie haben uns angegriffen und die Seele mitgenommen!"

Inuyasha zog scharf seinen Atem ein. „Bist du verletzt?"

„Nur eine kleine Platzwunde an der Schläfe..." Sofort strich er sacht ihre Haare beiseite. „Miese, feige, Bastarde", fluchte er leise.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt?"

„Wie oft sollen wir das noch sagen? Wir versklaven die Menschen nicht, sondern bringen sie in die andere Welt hinüber!" Keira und Scarlet begannen heftig zu diskutieren. In der Zwischenzeit versorgte Inuyasha die Wunde an Kagomes Kopf. Wie er richtig vermutete, führte sie ein wenig Verbandszeug mit sich, das zweifelsohne für ihn gedacht war. „Tut mir leid, Inuyasha."

„Vergiss es. Es war nicht so gemeint."

„Danke." Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Wenn du mir nicht gefolgt wärst, dann würden sich diese Idioten immer noch den Kopf einschlagen."

„Wir müssen die Kobolde aufhalten."

„Ich wusste, du würdest so etwas sagen." Vorsichtig machte er die Wunde sauber und Kagome presste die Augen zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen. Als er fertig war, entspannte sie sich wieder. „Ich möchte, dass du mit Keira zur Burg zurückkehrst und dort auf mich wartest", sagte er bestimmt.

„Das kannst du vergessen. Ihr braucht meine Hilfe." Und ihn mit dieser Scarlet wieder alleine lassen?

„Du bist verletzt!"

„Das ist doch keine lebensbedrohliche Wunde!" Sie würde mitkommen und wenn er sie zehnmal anbrüllen würde!

„Kagome", grollte Inuyasha und sie konnte ein unterschwelliges Knurren in seiner Kehle hören. Er hoffte, sie damit einzuschüchtern, was aber fehlschlug. Kagome kicherte. Beleidigt wandte er sich ab. Da bekam sie unerwartet Hilfe. „Wieso willst du sie zurücklassen? Es hat doch beim letzten Mal nicht geklappt und du hast selbst gesagt, sie sei eine mächtige Miko. Ich denke, wir können ihre Kräfte gut gebrauchen", sagte Scarlet. Kagome und Inuyasha starrten sie entgeistert an, aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Hat er das wirklich gesagt?"

„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein!", schnaubte der Halbdämon und wäre am liebsten sofort im Boden versunken.

„Richtig. Ich dachte, sie lässt ihre Freunde nicht im Stich?", fügte Keira unschuldig hinzu.

„Seid still, alle beide!" Wäre er zuhause, würde er in einer der nächsten Bäume verschwinden, aber die Bäume hier waren für eine Runde schmollen einfach nicht geeignet: entweder waren sie zu klein, die Äste zu dünn, das Laub zu dicht. Sein bedrohliches Knurren schüchterte Keira und Scarlet ein, aber nicht Kagome. „Solange ich deinen Ring trage, wird mir nichts passieren", beschwichtigte sie ihn. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Er hat funktioniert?"

„Er baut eine Schutzbarriere auf, sobald ich in ernsthafte Gefahr bin. Wieso, hast du davon nichts gewusst?"

„Na ja, Totosai war sich nicht...ist doch egal, wenn er dich beschützt, ist's doch gut. Los, wir haben schon zuviel Zeit verloren." Inuyasha und Scarlet verwandelten sich wieder in große Hunde. „Setz dich auf meinen Rücken und halte dich fest", wies Inuyasha seine zukünftige Gefährtin an. Zögernd folgte sie seiner Anweisung und kletterte auf seinen Rücken. Sofort hob er sich in die Luft und sie jagten mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit davon. Kagome krallte sich an seinem Fell fest, um nicht herunterzufallen. Sie machte sich ganz klein, presste ihren Körper fest an seinen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem weißen Fell und...fühlte sich seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich.

Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit hatten sie das Koboldreich innerhalb einer Stunde erreicht. „Lasst mich zuerst mit ihnen sprechen", sagte Scarlet, nachdem sie gelandet waren. „Sie werden wohl kaum sofort alles zugeben", erwiderte Keira spitz. „Es wäre falsch sie ohne Beweise einfach anzugreifen!"

„Wieso nicht? Ihr habt uns auch keine Gelegenheit gegeben, unsere Unschuld zu beweisen." Mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren wandte Scarlet sich ab. „Ich werde in meiner menschlichen Gestalt hinein gehen." Sie nahm ihr Amulett ab und gab es Inuyasha. „Bewahre es für mich auf."

„Das kannst du vergessen, ich werde mitgehen."

Kagome versteifte sich bei seinen Worten. Fing das schon wieder an?

„Nein, Inuyasha. Es ist nicht dein Krieg", erwiderte Scarlet und warf Kagome einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Sofort fühlte sie sich schuldig.

Scarlet begab sich in Gefahr, da war für persönliche Gefühle kein Platz.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er dich begleitet. Es ist wirklich gefährlich, sie hätten mich sicherlich getötet, wenn ich den Ring nicht gehabt hätte."

Scarlet war erleichtert. „Dann folge mir."

„Heh, moment mal! Ich entscheide, ob ich mitgehe, oder nicht!"

„Aber du hast doch schon gesagt, dass du mitgehen willst", sagte Kagome.

„Das war, bevor du etwas gesagt hast."

„Und jetzt willst du nicht mehr?"

„Was?"

„Schon gut, Inuyasha. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich die Kobolde besuche. Sie kennen mich und werden mir nichts tun." Inuyasha sah verwirrt zwischen den Mädchen hin und her. „Zur Hölle mit euch!"

„Inuyasha! Du wirst sie begleiten!", fuhr Kagome ihn an.

Ihm lagen noch einige böse Wörter auf der Zunge, bis ihm eine bessere Idee in den Sinn kam, es diesem verrückten Weiber heimzuzahlen. Er lächelte Kagome an, neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft. „Wenn du mir versprichst, hier auf mich zu warten", flüsterte er in ihr linkes Ohr. Seine Reaktion hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Kagome sah ihn mit großen Augen an und blieb still. Ihr Blick regte seinen Beschützerinstinkt an und er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Warte hier auf mich, es dauert nicht lange", sagte er sanft. Dann ließ er sie los und zog mit Scarlet davon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8 **

_Es ist so schön warm und weich. Ich will nie wieder aufstehen..._

Kagome seufzte zufrieden. Ihr Körper war auf weichem Untergrund gebettet...

_Seit wann ist Gras so weich?_

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah weißes Fell. Ihr Körper war an einen großen, weißbeharrten Körper gebettet...der Körper eines Hundes...eines riesigen Hundes...

„Sesshoumaru?", fragte sie ungläubig. War er ihnen nach Irland gefolgt? Sofort drehte der Hund den Kopf zu ihr und knurrte. „Inuyasha?" Das Grollen verstummte und der Hund leckte über ihr Gesicht. Kagome zuckte zurück. „Iiii, das ist ja eklig, hör auf damit!" Aber so einfach kam sie nicht davon, sein Körper hatte ihren umschlungen und so musste sie seine ‚Begrüßung' über sich ergehen lassen. Er schien sich sogar noch über sie zu amüsieren. Er verwandelte sich wieder in seine normale Gestalt und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Er lachte über ihr Gesicht.

„Mach das nie wieder!"

Seine goldenen Augen funkelten humorvoll. „Aber so begrüßen Hunde diejenigen, die sie lieben." Sie sah ihn finster an. "Aber du bist kein Hund, sondern ein Halbdämon."

Er zog sie näher heran und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. „Verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr, meine geliebte Gefährtin? Meine Liebe zu dir ist größer als das gesamte Universum! Und ich möchte es dir auf jede erdenkliche Art zeigen." Er presste sie fester an seinen Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Auch wenn ihre Beziehung sehr weit gediehen war, zauberte es eine feine Röte auf ihr Gesicht.

"I..Inuyasha...dafür...haben wir doch jetzt...keine Zeit."

"Sei still, Liebste und laß mich dich so lieben, wie du es verdienst." Kagome wollte erneut protestieren, doch Inuyasha erstickte den Protest mit seinen Lippen. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum und ergab sich. So liebevoll und leidenschaftlich hatte er sie noch nie geküsst, es war einfach ein perfekter Kuss. Als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten, seufzte sie glücklich auf und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, sicher geborgen in seiner Umarmung.

"Ich möchte dich für immer in meinen Armen halten, meine geliebte Gefährtin. Verlange nicht mehr von mir, dich zu verlassen. Ich bitte dich, lass mich mit dir gehen, in deine Zeit. Dann kannst du deine Ausbildung beenden und danach baue ich uns ein Haus, damit wir eine Familie gründen können. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich ewig lieben und immer beschützen werde." Das klang einfach wundervoll.

Zu wundervoll.

In Kagome schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken auf.

Das war nicht Inuyasha! Geliebte Gefährtin? Schwülstige Liebesbeteuerungen? So sprach er nur in ihren Tagträumen.

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, griff nach Pfeil und Bogen, die nicht weit von ihr im Gras gelegen waren und legte auf ihn an. „Wer bist du!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Verwundert sah er sie an. „Erkennst du deinen Geliebten nicht wieder?"

„Ich würde ihn unter tausenden wieder erkennen und du bist es jedenfalls nicht!"

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?" Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus.

Kagome ließ sich nicht beirren. Aber wie war sie hierher gelangt? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, waren sie und Keira, die an den Grenzen des Koboldreiches auf Scarlet und Inuyasha gewartet hatten.

_Und was ist dann passiert? Wieso fällt es mir schwer, mich daran zu erinnern?_

„Wo ist Scarlet?"

„Welche Scarlet?" Das genügte ihr und sie ließ den Pfeil los. Als er ihn traf, zersprang er in tausend Teile und die Umgebung gleich mit dazu.

_Was ist das? Es sollte doch nur der Dämon verschwinden und nicht gleich der ganze Wald._

Kagome fühlte sich orientierungslos, doch als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, fand sie sich in einem fremden Raum wieder. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Inuyasha. Wie immer, hoffte sie auf seine Hilfe, dass er zu ihrer Rettung eilen würde. Doch sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er noch tiefer in der Klemme steckte, als sie.

_Nein, dieses Mal muss ich es selber schaffen und das werde ich auch. _Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Ring. _Allein bin ich auch nicht. Er beschützt mich, auch wenn er nicht hier ist._

„Wieso bist du aufgewacht! Das ist unmöglich! Niemand kann sich dem magischen Schlaf entziehen!", schrie eine schrille Stimme. „Wer ist da? Wo bin ich!", rief Kagome zurück. Plötzlich rieselte goldener Staub auf sie nieder, der sie zum Niesen brachte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unheimlich müde.

_Ich bin auf einmal so müde...Nein, ich darf nicht schlafen! Ich muss Inuyasha finden, diesen bescheuerten Krieg beenden und...das wars auch schon. Verdammt, ich darf nicht schlafen!_

Die Müdigkeit fiel auf einmal von ihr ab. „Wo bin ich!", verlangte sie ein weiteres Mal zu wissen. Ein kleines, grün gewandetes Männchen erschien vor ihr und warf ihr böse Blicke zu. „Du bist in Seamus' Reich, dem Reich der Kobolde und du wirst unsere Sklavin sein. Geh wieder schlafen!" Erneut wirbelte der goldene Staub um sie herum, doch dieses Mal beeinflusste er sie nicht. „Kobolde?" Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Keira und sie waren von ihnen angegriffen worden, eine Stunde nachdem Scarlet und Inuyasha ihr Reich betreten hatten.

„Schlaf endlich, Banshee!"

„Ich bin keine Banshee! Los, bring mich zu deinem König!"

„Wenn du nicht schlafen willst, muss ich dich auf anderem Wege zum Schweigen bringen."

Ein Seil schlang sich um ihren Körper und je mehr Kagome versuchte sich daraus zu befreien, umso enger schnürte es sich um ihren Körper. Sie bekam bald keine Luft mehr und sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Kagome kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Müdigkeit an. Der Kobold hatte kiloweise den goldenen Staub auf sie niederrieseln lassen, um sie ins Land der Träume zu schicken. Beinahe gelang es ihm, doch der Inuyasha in ihren Tagträumen verhielt sich nun mal nicht, wie der reale Inuyasha, den sie trotz seiner ungehobelten Art dem Traum-Inuyasha vorzog. Außerdem spürte sie, dass ihr Gefährte in Gefahr war und ihre Hilfe brauchte. Dieses Wissen gab ihr genug Kraft, sich gegen die Koboldmagie zu wehren. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre reinigenden Kräfte und befreite sich von dem verzauberten Seil, dass ihren Körper gefangen hielt. Der Kobold schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wollte weglaufen, doch Kagome bekam ihn am Kragen zu fassen und hielt ihn fest. „Wo...sind meine Freunde?"

„Freunde? Welche Freunde? Da ist niemand außer dir." Er brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande, was Kagome nur wütender machte und sie ihn schüttelte. „Sag mir wo die Hundedämonen und die Banshee sind!"

„Ich werde gar nichts sagen!"

_Was soll ich jetzt machen? Wenn ich wenigstens wie Inuyasha knurren könnte oder Fangzähne hätte...was denke ich da nur? _Sie ließ ihn wieder los. Verwundert rieb der Kobold seinen Hals. Kagome kramte in ihrer Rocktasche nach einem Müsliriegel. Sie packte ihn aus und biss genüsslich hinein. „Was...was isst du da?", fragte er. „Och, nichts besonderes. Ich bin nur etwas hungrig. Möchtest du auch etwas?" Sie brach ein kleines Stück ab und hielt es ihm hin. Misstrauisch schnupperte er daran. „Es ist vergiftet!"

„Dann würde ich jeden Moment tot umfallen." Zögernd biss der Kobold hinein und kaute vorsichtig. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Ich will mehr! Gib mir das ganze Stück!"

„Du bekommst sogar zwei, wenn du mich zu meinen Freunden bringst."

„Auf diesen Trick falle ich nicht herein. Behalt dein Dings."

„Müsliriegel."

Ungerührt aß sie weiter. Seine Augen wurden immer größer. Plötzlich sprang er auf sie zu und wollte ihr den Riegel aus der Hand reißen. Doch Kagome war schneller und zog die Hand weg. „Gib ihn mir, ich will es haben! Du bist meine Gefangene, gib ihn mir!"

„Du bekommst noch mehr, wenn du mich zu meinen Freunden bringst!"

Der Kobold seufzte. „Okay, folge mir." Der Kobold brachte sie ihn einen anderen Raum, wo Inuyasha auf dem Boden lag und friedlich schlief. Kagome eilte zu ihm. „Inuyasha? Wach auf! Los, du musst dich auch dieser Traumwelt befreien!" Er reagierte nicht. Hier würde auch kein Kuss helfen, das war anders als Midorikos Magie. „Wenn ich bitten darf", der Kobold streckte ihr sein Händchen hin und grinste sie an.

„Weck ihn auf."

„Das kann ich nicht. Wenn er nicht aufwacht, dann gefällt ihm das, wovon er träumt. Er würde lieber die Ewigkeit in einem Traum verbringen, als zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu kommen."

„Wie kann man nur so grausam sein!"

„Grausam? Wenn du das Leben führen kannst, dass du schon immer wolltest? Ohne Probleme? Es ist das Paradies und niemand gibt das freiwillig auf. Bis auf du. Du warst die erste, die jemals aufgewacht ist."

„Ich werde nicht die einzige bleiben!"

Ein unheimliches Kichern ließ Kagome erschauern. Es kam nicht von ihrem Begleiter und auch nicht von Inuyasha. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine große Gestalt in der Tür stehen.

„Du musst Seamus sein", sagte sie. Und ihre Sinne sagten ihr, dass ein Dämon vor ihr stand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9 **

Die Gestalt des Dämon füllte fast die gesamte Tür aus. Er war fast zwei Meter groß. Seine kurzgeschnittenen, feuerroten Haare bildeten einen scharfen Kontrat zu sanften grünen Augen, die sie wissend ansahen. Seine samtene, tiefe Stimme versetzte sie in Trance. „Du bist nur deshalb aufgewacht, weil du eine mächtige Druidenpriesterin bist. In dir schlummern Kräfte, welche die stärksten unter uns zum Erzittern bringen können. Und wie ich sehe, bist du noch eine jungfräuliche Priesterin, deine Kräfte sind rein..." Er war ihr näher gekommen, streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte ihre Wange. „Komm mit mir, kleine Priesterin und ich werde dir wahre Macht zeigen! Die Gefühle dieses schäbigen Halbdämons verunreinigen deine Kräfte. Verbinde dich mit mir und du wirst sehen, dass die ganze Welt dir dienen wird." Seamus bemerkte nicht, wie Kagome bei seinen abwertenden Worten über Inuyasha aus der Trance erwachte. Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Nimm deine Pfoten von mir! Ich will diese Macht nicht! Ich bin nur deshalb so stark, weil ich ihn liebe, also ziehe unsere Gefühle nicht in den Dreck!" Der Dämon schaute sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann begann er laut zu lachen.

Inuyasha lächelte. Er war der glücklichste Halbdämon auf der ganzen Welt. „Natürlich werde ich für immer hier bleiben! Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen und diese alberne Ausbildung brauche ich auch nicht", versicherte ihm Kagome. Sein Herz vollführte Freudensprünge bei ihren Worten. Endlich konnten sie ein gemeinsame Leben aufbauen, hier, in seiner Zeit. „Das wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit!", rief er und riß sie übermütig in seine Arme. Kagome lachte überglücklich. Er ließ sie wieder los, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging auf ein Knie runter. Er musste nichts sagen, Kagome wusste, was er von ihr wollte. Kichernd kletterte sie auf seinen Rücken, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. Die Hände sicher unter ihre Knie plaziert, stand er auf. "Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie leise. "Das ist eine Überraschung", antwortete er grinsend und rannte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit los. Als sie eine kleine Höhle erreicht hatten setzte er sie wieder ab. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinein. In der Höhle erwartete sie ein gemütliches Bettlager mit weichen Fellen, erleuchtet von unzähligen Kerzen, die Inuyasha in der Zukunft besorgt hatte. Daneben stand ein gedeckter Tisch mit ihrem Lieblingsgericht. Er richtete den Blick wieder auf Kagome, die mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das liebevoll gestaltete Arrangement starrte. Inuyashas Herz stockte einen Moment.

Gefiel ihr es nicht? War er zu weit gegangen? Fühlte sie sich bedrängt?

„Ge...gefällt es d...dir nicht? Wir können auch wieder gehen!..." Er wollte nicht so panisch klingen, aber es war ihm egal. Das hier war wichtig und Machoallüren würden sie auf jeden Fall abschrecken.

Kagome legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und er verstummte. "Es ist perfekt. Genau wie in meinen Träumen", beruhigte sie ihn und strahlte ihn an. Inuyasha fühlte sein Herz innerlich bersten vor Freude.

_Ich habe Kagome endlich richtig glücklich gemacht!_

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein rasendes Herz. "Möchtest du immer noch meine Gefährtin sein?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Ich liebe dich! Natürlich will ich deine..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er brachte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Dann bist du nach unserer Vereinigung mein."

„Und du bist mein", erwiderte sie atemlos. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und bettete sie vorsichtig auf das Lager. Niemand störte die Liebenden in dieser Nacht.

_Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Kagome ist endlich mein und niemand wird sie mir jemals wegnehmen. Sie wird nicht in ihre Zeit zurückkehren, außer um ihre Familie zu besuchen, sie bleibt jetzt für immer hier, für immer bei mir. _

_Endlich sind die Götter mir gewogen. _

_Ich werde Kagome beschützen, ehren und lieben...und mich manchmal mit ihr streiten...wahrscheinlich werden wir uns öfter streiten, so wie in der Vergangenheit. Hehe, es macht Spaß sie zu ärgern...ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich es nicht übertreibe, sonst weint sie wieder...meine liebe Kagome...was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?_ Lächelnd strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem entspanntem Gesicht. Sie schlief noch, erschöpft von der anstrengenden Nacht. Doch die friedliche Idylle wärte nicht lange. Auf dem Hals seiner Gefährtin entdeckte er einen dunklen Punkt. „Myoga", knurrte er und pickte den Flohgeist mit Daumen und Zeigefinger vorsichtig von Kagomes Hals, um sie nicht zu wecken. „Was hast du hier verloren?"

„Seid nicht böse mit mir, Inuyasha, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Ihr habt euch mit Kagome vereinigt?"

„Was geht dich das an? Verschwinde, du störst!"

„Nein, wartet! Eure Eltern schicken mich!" Verdutzt hielt Inuyasha inne. „Meine Eltern sind tot. Leidest du an Geistesschwäche?"

„Ihr seid ein furchtbarer Sohn! Eure Eltern haben sich Sorgen um Euch gemacht, als ihr damals ohne ein Wort losgezogen seid, um Naraku zu bekämpfen!"

„Hey, wenn du mich verarschen willst, ist das ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Inuyasha?", murmelte Kagome verschlafen.

„Du hast sie geweckt", fuhr der Hanyou den Flohgeist an. „Ich war es nicht, der laut geworden ist."

„Was ist los, Liebster?"

„Nichts, schlaf weiter, Liebste. Du bist noch völlig erschöpft." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Doch Myoga nutzte die Gunst der Stunde. „Inuyashas Eltern wollen Euch sehen" Kagome schlug ihre Augen auf. „Wirklich? Das ist doch wundervoll! Du hast sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Hä? Kagome, meine Eltern sind tot!"

„Nicht schon wieder. Bist du immer noch auf sie sauer?"

„Sauer? Ich war niemals sauer! Ich würde alles dafür geben meine Mutter noch einmal zu sehen...und meinen Vater." Das wollte er wirklich. Welches Kind wollte nicht seine verstorbenen Eltern wieder sehen?

„Ich wusste es doch. Tief in deinem Inneren hast du ein weiches Herz." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", brummelte er.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Oh, doch und versuche es nicht zu leugnen."

„Verdammt, sei still Weib und schlaf weiter!"

„Osuwari."

Inuyasha seufzte ergeben. „Kagome, ich trage die Kette nicht mehr."

„Du hättest es aber verdient."

Er lachte leise. „Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal ein Trottel."

„Manchmal?"



Seamus widerliches Lachen war wieder verklungen. „Du wirst deine Meinung ganz schnell ändern." Instinktiv wich Kagome vor ihm zurück und als Seamus sie packen wollte, baute sich erneut eine Schutzbarriere um sie herum auf und Seamus wurde von ihr zurückgestoßen. Er flog an die Wand und fiel zu Boden. In seinen Augen blitzte Zorn. „Was ist das für eine Magie?"

„Seine Liebe beschützt mich."

Seamus Blick fiel auf ihre Hand mit dem Ring. „Lächerlich", schnaubte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Bevor Kagome bemerkte, was er vorhatte, war es schon passiert. Der Ring glitt von ihrem Finger und flog in Seamus ausgestreckte Hand. Die Barriere verschwand.

_Ich bin ihm ausgeliefert! Ohne Pfeil und Bogen und ohne Ring...was soll ich nur tun? Ich will von diesem Kerl nicht angerührt werden! _

_ICH WILL NICHT, DASS ER MICH ANFASST!_

Als er erneut versuchte sie zu fassen, glühte erneut eine Barriere auf. Als Seamus sie berührte war der Rückschlag so heftig, dass er durch die Mauer geschleudert wurde. Als sie genauer hinschaute, stellte sie beeindruckt fest, dass er durch mehrere Mauern geflogen war und in etwa 100m regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Sein Diener war verschwunden. Kagome verlor keine weitere Zeit packte Inuyasha und schleppte sich, mit Inuyasha über der Schulter, aus dem Verlies heraus. Sie wollte sich ein Versteck suchen um Inuyasha zu wecken und weiterzukämpfen.

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er den Palast seines Bruder...Halbbruders...Vaters...(wem gehörte er jetzt eigentlich?) betrat.

Sein Vater war doch vor über 200 Jahren gestorben, genau wie seine Mutter, warum behauptete alle Welt, sie wären noch am Leben und wollten ihn sehen?

Inuyasha war misstrauisch und der einzige Grund, weshalb er vorläufig mitspielte, war seine Neugier...und ... sein Verlangen seine Eltern zu sehen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie stolz auf ihn waren, er wollte ihnen Kagome vorstellen und wissen, ob sie mit seiner Wahl einverstanden waren. Sein Herz verlangte so sehr danach, dass er seinen Verstand und seinen Instinkt ignorierte, die ihn eindringlich warnten.

Doch als er schließlich seine Eltern sah, vergaß er alles. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter strahlte vor Freude, als sie ihn sah. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge und rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Willkommen zu Hause, Inuyasha", sagte sie und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte ihn daran. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, standen Tränen in seinen Augen. „Du...du hast dich nicht verändert...du bist nicht älter geworden", sagte er nur. Seine Mutter sah genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. „Mein Sohn", erklang die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters.

_Mein Vater...ich stehe das erste Mal meinem Vater gegenüber!_

Inuyasha wandte sich ihm zu. Er war größer als er und hatte verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Sesshoumaru. Aber diese goldenen Augen strahlten Wärme aus. Inuyasha war unschlüssig. Sein Vater flößte ihm soviel Respekt ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. „Wir sind froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist. Deine Mutter hat sich große Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Inutaisho.

„Und dein Vater hat nächtelang nicht geschlafen."

„Nur weil mich dein Jammern wach gehalten hat."

„Du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht mit deinem ruhelosem auf und abwandern!"

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Inuyasha das Streitgespräch seiner Eltern. Als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen, mit Kagome als seiner Mutter und er selbst als sein Vater. Doch so schnell der Streit begonnen war, so schnell war er auch wieder beendet.

„Das muss Kagome sein." Neugierig wandte sich seine Mutter der jungen Frau an seiner Seite zu. „Mutter, Vater, das ist Kagome, meine Gefährtin."

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen! Inuyasha hat schon viel von ihnen erzählt", begann Kagome. Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Hat er das?" Als Kagome rot anlief, legte Izayoi ihrem Gemahl eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du kennst doch unseren Sohn. Er ist genauso gesprächig wie du, wenn es um die Familie geht." Vater und Sohn reckten beide beleidigt ihre Nase in die Höhe und kommentierten Izayois Einwand mit einem verstimmten‚Keh!'

Beide Frauen fingen an zu lachen und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Willkommensbanquett.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich erneut. Als sie hinterher glücklich aneinandergeschmiegt einschliefen, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

_Dieses Mal war etwas ganz besonderes. Wir werden bald unser erstes Kind haben. Verdammt, ich weiß genau, dass hier etwas faul ist, aber...das ist das Leben, dass ich mir gewünscht habe und jetzt ist dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Was kann denn daran so schlimm sein? Ich war noch nie so glücklich und ich will nie wieder hier weg._

Inuyasha entspannte sich vollkommen, doch plötzlich rüttelte ihn ein gellender Schrei wach.

„_INUYASHAAA!"_

Das war Kagomes Stimme, aber sie lag doch in seinen Armen und schlief!

Verwirrt schaute er auf seine Gefährtin, die friedlich in seinen Armen schlummerte.

„_INUYASHAA!"_

Dieses Mal war es sogar noch lauter gewesen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Zur Hölle noch mal, was ist hier nur los?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

Kagomes Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Sie hatte ein Versteck gefunden, aber Inuyasha konnte sie nicht aus dem Bann befreien, so sehr sie sich bemühte. Und ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. Seamus war wieder zu sich gekommen und voller Wut auf die Suche gegangen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Kagome blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Inuyasha in seinem Versteck zurückzulassen und Seamus von ihm wegzulocken. Vielleicht wurde der Bann gebrochen, wenn sie in Gefahr schwebte. Es war ein gefährlicher Plan, aber ihre letzte Hoffnung.

Kagome beugte sich über sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. "Du wirst mir nachher eine Menge erklären müssen! Ich möchte bloß wissen, was du da träumst! - Bitte komme wieder zu mir zurück, ich kann nicht allein gegen den Dämon kämpfen, hörst du? Ich muss jetzt gehen, Seamus hat sich von meinem Angriff erholt und sucht mich. Lass mich nicht im Stich, Inuyasha."

"Es hat keinen Sinn, dich zu verstecken, Priesterin! Ich kann deine Macht spüren! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!", hörte sie den König der Kobolde rufen und er klang etwas verärgert. Tapfer versuchte sie die aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen und sich auf ihren Plan konzentrieren. Dann stand sie auf und rannte los, versuchte auf dem schnellsten Wege die Burg zu verlassen.

Es war ein Wunder, dass Seamus nicht plötzlich an irgendeiner Ecke ihr aufgelauert hatte, statt dessen beschränkte er sich darauf sie mit seinen Drohungen zu verängstigen. Nicht einmal die Kobolde griffen an. Was waren das nur für seltsame Dämonen? In Japan wären ihr schon längst hunderte grässliche Monster auf den Fersen, aber das war in Irland wohl nicht üblich?

Aber das hieß nicht, dass es einfacher war. Seamus spielte mit ihr, er griff sie emotional und psychisch an, was viel schlimmer als eine körperliche Attacke war.

Sie verlor jegliches Zeigefühl und sie hatte das Gefühl schon seit Stunden durch die finsteren Gänge der Burg zu laufen und dabei völlig die Orientierung verloren, immer Seamus Stimme in den Ohren oder seinen Atem im Nacken.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte sie und sank erschöpft auf die Knie. Sie wollte gerade in Selbstmitleid zerfließen, als sie leichte Schritte hörte.

Schritte, die gefährlich nahe waren.

Die aufsteigende Furcht machte ihr das Atmen schwer und ihr wurde schwindelig. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah die große, bedrohlich wirkende Gestalt des Königs vor sich stehen, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Gib auf, kleine Priesterin, niemand kann aus meiner Burg fliehen. Warum widersetzt du dich mir immer noch? Ist es nur wegen dem Halbdämon?" Sein boshaftes Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Doch dann fuhr er in seinem samtweichen Ton fort und lullte sie wieder ein: "Törichtes, kleines Mädchen! Möchtest du wissen, was er träumt? Was sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist?" Graziös schwang er seine rechte Hand einmal im Kreis und es bildete sich wie von Zauberhand ein rundes Fenster, das einen netten Einblick in Inuyashas Traum gewährte. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, doch war die Neugier größer als die Furcht und Kagome blickte in das Fenster.

Sie sah Inuyasha und Kikyo in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung. "Endlich sind wir wieder vereint, Kikyo", hörte sie Inuyasha leidenschaftlich flüstern. Kikyo seufzte hingebungsvoll. "Mein Inuyasha, endlich sind wir wieder vereint."

Diese leidenschaftliche Szene war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte, aber weinen konnte sie nicht mehr. Ihr dumpfer Blick richtete sich auf den Boden. Dieses Mal war mehr als nur ihr Herz in ihr zerbrochen.

Der Abgrund, an dem sie schon einige Male stand, tat sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder auf, doch dieses Mal hatte sie einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich gegen die Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen zu wehren.

Träume lügen nicht und Inuyasha träumte von Kikyou, nicht von ihr.

Seamus zog sie wieder auf ihre Füße und schloß tröstend seine Arme um ihren Körper. Kagome wehrte sich nicht länger, es war ihr gleichgültig. Inuyashas Verrat hatte jegliches Gefühl in ihr zerstört. "Tue was du willst, es ist mir gleichgültig", sagte sie leise. Seamus streichelte liebevoll ihren Kopf. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Doch dann spürte sie Wärme. Es war die gleiche tröstende Wärme, die von Inuyashas Ring ausgegangen war, wenn sie sich fürchtete.

_Aber ich habe den Ring doch gar nicht mehr. Und ich will ihn auch nicht mehr. _

Seamus Hand glitt nun sanft über ihren Rücken. "Es wird alles wieder gut, laß dich fallen, kleine Priesterin, ich werde dich auffangen." Bereitwillig ließ sich Kagome tiefer in die Dunkelheit fallen und spürte die Wärme nicht mehr.

Inuyashas Ring, den Seamus in seine Brusttasche eingesteckt hatte, begann zu glühen.

Seine Wärme drang durch den Stoff hindurch und erreichte die gebrochene junge Frau, die in den Armen ihres Feindes lag. Das Glühen des Ringes übertrug sich allmählich auch auf ihren Körper und hüllte ihn vollkommen ein.

Kagome spürte, wie die Dunkelheit sich allmählich auflöste und nur tröstendes, sanftes weißes Licht sie umgab.

'Keh, Weiber sind so leicht hinters Licht zu führen. Jetzt hör mir mal zu: egal, was dir dieser Knilch gesagt hat, es stimmt nicht! Gib nicht auf, kämpfe!', hörte sie Inuyashas Stimme. 'Wofür? Dass du mir wieder das Herz brechen kannst? Ich kann nicht mehr, ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft dazu', erwiderte sie müde.

'Zweifle nicht mehr an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Ich liebe dich.' Das Licht schien intensiver zu werden, und Kagome fühlte sich nicht länger allein.

Und da verstand Kagome endlich: dieses warme, weiße Licht waren seine Gefühle für sie. Seine Liebe zu ihr, nicht zu Kikyou.

Das Licht und die Wärme umhüllten sie wie einen Kokon, in dem sie sich sicher, geborgen und geliebt fühlte. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und im gleichen Moment schoss ein gleißender Strahl aus ihrer Hand hinaus.

Kagome öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Seamus starrte sie verblüfft an und dort, wo ihre Hand hinzeigte, war ein großes Loch in der Wand zu sehen...und dahinter die Freiheit.

Sie hatte den Ausgang gefunden!

Kagome riss sich von Seamus los. "Du hast wirklich ganz außergewöhnliche Kräfte. Meine kleine Illussion hat dich nur für kurze Zeit beeinflusst, aber wieder einmal hast du es geschafft, dich daraus zu befreien." Seamus versuchte sie wieder festzuhalten, doch Kagome war aus ihrer Starre erwacht, wich seinen Armen aus und hechtete durch den Ausgang ins Freie hinaus, der König nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Er trieb sie auf die Klippen am Meer zu, in eine Sackgasse, aus der sie nicht entkommen konnte.

Zu spät durchschaute sie seine Taktik und mit klopfenden Herzen blieb sie am Rande der Klippen stehen und drehte sich zu Seamus um. "Es gibt keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten für dich. Komm wieder mit mir zurück, Priesterin."

"Du hast mich wieder angelogen! Du wolltest mir einreden, Inuyasha träume von Kikyou!" Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Angst, in die sich jetzt auch Wut mischte. "Nein, das hast du dir selbst eingeredet. Es waren deine Zweifel, die du gesehen hast. Ich habe sie nur sichtbar gemacht. Und wenn du sie so bereitwillig akzepiert hast, solltest du dich selbst fragen, wieviel Vertrauen du in ihn hast."

Kagome ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Vorhin mag ich gezweifelt haben, aber er hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen und ich werde ihn auch nicht im Stich lassen! Ich werde eher sterben, als mich noch ein einziges Mal von dir anfassen zu lassen!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. Seamus streckte nur seine Hand aus und plötzlich begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen auseinanderzufallen. "Ich bin wirklich neugierig, ob du bereit bist zu sterben."

Kagome schloss die Augen.

_Es ist aus! Vorbei! Ich werde sterben und dieses Mal wird mich nichts davor bewahren!_

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen sackte plötzlich weg und sie begann in die Tiefe zu stürzen, in ihren Gedanken ein letzter, verzweifelter Hilferuf:

_INUYASHAAAAAA!_

Dieser letzte Ruf fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein. Kagome hatte Angst, Todesangst und wenn er nicht sofort zu ihr eilte, würde sie sterben!

Er schüttelte die schlafende Kagome an seiner Seite unsanft wach. "Hey, Weib, wach auf! Sag mir, wie ich hier rauskomme!" Langsam kam sie zu sich und blinzelte ihn verwundert an. "Was willst du?"

"Sag mir, wie ich dieser trügerischen Welt entkommen kann! Oder soll ich dich in Stücke reißen?" Er ließ drohend seine Fingerknöchel knacken. Ängstlich war sie von ihm weggerutscht. "Ich..ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Bitte, tu mir nichts!"

"Keh, ich war wirklich ein Idiot gewesen. Meine Kagome hat noch nie angst vor mir gehabt! Wer bist du?" Als sie immer noch nicht antwortete und ihn nur ängstlich anstarrte, verlor er die Geduld, sprang aus dem Bett und demolierte wieder den Bettpfosten. Das Schlafzimmer verschwand plötzlich und Inuyasha fand sich auf einem kalten Steinboden wieder. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Orientierung zu finden, doch dann schreckte er auf. Inuyasha reckte die Nase in die Luft und schnupperte aufgeregt. Ohne Zweifel befand er sich noch im Schloss dieses verräterischen Kobolds und...Kagome war hier, bei ihm gewesen, er konnte noch ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, der mit Furcht durchzogen war.

"Kagome!"

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Er lief los, seine Ohren zuckten alarmiert in jede Richtung, aus der er ein Geräusch hören konnte, in der Hoffnung seine Freundin zu finden. Dabei verlor er niemlas ihren Geruch aus der Nase und folgte ihm unbeirrt. Sein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch ließ ihn immer schneller laufen.

Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte, ließ ihn das Schlimmste befürchten. "Kagome, halte noch ein bisschen durch!" Er griff nach Scarlets und seinem Medaillon und beschwörte seine dämonischen Kräfte herauf.

_Ich muss schneller sein als sonst!_

Er wurde immer schneller, bis er nur noch ein weißer Ball war, der mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Mauern der Burg brach.

_Was jetzt? Ich habe ihre Spur verloren!_

Da hörte er Seamus wutentbrannten Schrei und flog in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

_Verdammter Dreck, wenn ich nicht schnell genug bin?_

Ihm blieb das Herz stehen, als er Seamus erreicht hatte und von Kagome keine Spur zu sehen war.Der König der Kobolde stand am Rande der Klippen und schrie wütend ihren Namen.

"Kagome, nein!", rief Inuyasha entsetzt und schoss über den Rand der Klippen hinaus und stürzte sich in die Tiefe.

Eine Sekunde später und Kagome wäre auf den Felsen zerschellt.

Er fing ihren Körper gefährlich nahe der Felsen, die wie spitze Nadeln aus dem Meer herausragten, auf und stieg sofort wieder nach oben. Er war in sicherer Entfernung zu dem König gelandet und nahm wieder seine wahre Gestalt an. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie, in seinen zitternden Armen eine bewusstlose Kagome. Vergeblich versuchte er gegen die drohende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, doch die Anstrengung und der Schock waren selbst für ihn zuviel. Er sank zu Boden, doch Kagome ließ er dabei nicht los.

Kagome wachte wenige Minuten später wieder auf und fand sich in den Armen ihres treuen Freundes wieder. Im ersten Moment war sie verwirrt, bis sie begriff, was passiert war. „Wie hat er das geschafft? Er hat mich gerettet! Inuyasha!" Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Doch als er nicht auf sie reagierte, bekam sie erneut angst. Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und unnatürlich weiß. Sein Atem war flach.

„Er hat seinem Körper zuviel zugemutet. Die Verwandlung in einen Dämon verkraftet das schwache Halbdämonenblut nicht." Kagome befreite sich aus Inuyashas Armen und stand auf. Die Augen des irischen Dämons glühten rot. Jetzt war er richtig sauer. "Meine Geduld ist nicht grenzenlos, Kagome. Ich habe dir mehr als nur einmal angeboten dir deine wahre Macht begreiflich zu machen. Und du? Statt dessen klammerst du dich an die Gefühle eines schmutzigen Halbdämons, der deine Reinheit nur besudelt!" Kagome warf ihm finstere Blicke zu. Sie hatte jetzt keine Angst mehr. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, sprich nicht in diesem herablassenden Ton über ihn!" Der unbändige Zorn, der in ihr aufwallte, entlud sich in einem gewaltigen Energiestrahl, der Seamus unvorbereitet traf. Er vernichtete ihn nicht, brachte ihn aber zum Taumeln. Hinter ihr regte Inuyasha sich wieder. Langsam stand er auf. "Kagome? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, aber bleib hinter mir. Seamus ist noch nicht besiegt!", erwiderte sie und ließ den König keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Schwankend zog Inuyasha sein Schwert und stellte sich neben sie. "Ich erledige den Rest", knurrte er.

"Seht euch doch an! Ihr seid so jämmerlich. Die Priesterin, die sich ihrer wahren Macht verweigert aus Liebe zu einem Halbdämon, und der Halbdämon selbst, der..." Seamus stockte einen Moment, neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und grinste dann. "He, dein Traum wird ein Traum bleiben. Sieh dich doch an! Was glaubst du, werden sie mit ihr, oder euren Kindern machen? Glaubst du die Welt wird sie akzeptieren? Du kennst die Antwort besser als jeder andere, Inuyasha!" Sein schadenfrohes Gackern brachte Inuyasha zur Weißglut. "Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei holte Inuyasha mit seinem Schwert aus und vernichtete den König der Kobolde mit einem gezielten Kaze no Kizu. Dort wo der König eben noch stand, waren nun vier große Narben im Boden zu sehen. "Ist es endlich vorbei?", fragte Kagome unsicher. "Ja..." Die Kraft verließ ihn abermals und ohnmächtig sank er zu Boden. Kagome fing ihn auf und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den felsigen Untergrund. Dann forderte die Anstrengung auch ihren Tribut von ihr und sie legte sich neben ihn. "Muss...mich ...nur einen Augenblick...ausruhen...", murmelte sie und schlief ein.

So fanden sie Keira und Scarlet eine halbe Stunde später. Sie waren aus ihrem magischen Schlaf erwacht, nachdem Seamus vernichtet worden war. Sofort hatten sie sich auf die Suche nach Inuyasha und Kagome gemacht und die beiden schlafend, jeweils die eine Hand des anderen festhaltend, gefunden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11 **

Der Krieg zwischen den Banshees und den Hundedämonen war zuende, doch es würde sehr viel Zeit brauchen, bis beide Seiten wieder vertrauen zueinander fassen würden. Keira und Scarlet hatten den Anfang gemacht, doch es fiel beiden schwer dem anderen ohne Hass und Vorurteile zu begegnen. Inuyasha brauchte Zeit, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Man hatte ihn in das Schloss der Banshees gebracht, weil sie näher zum Reich der Kobolde lag. Scarlet verließ kurz darauf die Burg, um einen Tag später mit einigen Hundedämonen zurückzukehren um den Banshees beim Wiederaufbau ihrer Burg zu helfen.

Als Kagome wieder aufwachte, war Inuyasha immer noch bewusstlos. Aber er sah nicht mehr so blass aus und befand sich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Scarlet hatte ihn in einen Heilschlaf versetzt, aus dem er nach drei Tagen wieder erwachen würde. Kagome wollte die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite verbringen, doch sah sie bald ein, dass es nichts nutzte, da Inuyasha vor Ablauf dieser drei Tage nicht mehr erwachen würde und er ihre Präsenz nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Also nahm sie Keiras Vorschlag bei den Aufräumungsarbeiten zu helfen an, und nebenbei ein Auge auf das zerbrechliche Bündnis zwischen Banshees und Hundedämonen zu werfen. Kagome hätte nicht geglaubt, dass dies notwendig sein würde, doch mehr als nur einmal verhinderte sie Streit und Gewalt zwischen den ehemaligen Feinden. Grund dafür war die raue Art der Hundedämonen, die mit der sanfmütigen Art der Banshees kollidierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird, wenn du wieder nach Japan zurückkehrst. Der Frieden zwischen uns und den Hundedämonen ist sehr zerbrechlich." Keira und Kagome standen auf den Zinnen der Burg und beobachteten das Arbeiten. „Ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Wie geht es Inuyasha? Ist er schon aufgewacht? Die drei Tage müssten doch schon vorbei sein."

Keira lächelte. „Er müsste jeden Moment aufwachen. Scarlet ist gerade bei ihm, um ihn aus der Heiltrance herauszuholen." Kagome seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. "Du kannst immer noch bei uns bleiben", meinte Keira, die immer noch hoffte, dass Kagome bei ihnen bleiben würde.

"Nein, meine Entscheidung steht. Ihr...könnt mich doch in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln, oder?" Nervös verschränkte Kagome die Hände ineinander.

"Natürlich. Wir haben das Ritual nicht vollständig vollzogen. Sobald du unser Reich durch das gleiche Tor verläßt, durch das du gekommen bist, wirst du wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch sein." Das beruhigte Kagome sehr.

Lautes Geschrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen auf den Innenhof. "Wer streitet sich denn nun schon wieder?" Kagome verdrehte die Augen. Das wurde langsam anstrengend.

„Lasst mich! Die paar Kratzer bringen mich nicht um! Wo verdammt noch mal, ist Kagome?" Seine frustiert klingende Stimme schallte quer über den Hof und einige Banshees und Hundedämonen hielten verwundert nach dem Schreihals Ausschau.

"Inuyasha?" _Wenn er wieder so herumbrüllt geht es ihm wieder gut!_

Ihr Herz jubelte vor Freude und das schwere Gewicht der Verantwortung, das sie die letzten Tage getragen hatte, war aufeinmal fort, den nun war sie nicht mehr allein: Inuyasha weilte wieder unter den Lebenden.

Sofort machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Gerade als er auf den Burghof stolperte, kam sie ihm von der anderen Seite entgegengelaufen. „Inuyasha!"

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er wollte zu ihr, doch seine Kräfte waren immer noch nicht voll da. Er stolperte und fiel auf seine Knie. Kagome war sofort bei ihm und hielt seine Schultern fest. „Übertreibe es nicht gleich wieder, du bist noch zu schwach!", tadelte sie ihn. Kagome erwartete eine schnippische Antwort, doch er beugte sich nur leicht vor und schnüffelte an ihr. „Du bist immer noch eine Banshee? Diese verfluchten Weiber sollten dich doch wieder zurückverwandeln!", brauste er auf.

Und wieder einmal wurde ein potentieller romantischer Moment erfolgreich von dem aufbrausendem Temperament eines unbeherrschten Haldämons im Keim erstickt.

_Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet? Das ist Inuyasha und nicht Houjou. Er ist so ein unsensibler Trottel! _

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Kagome gefährlich leise. Inuyasha, der noch völlig in seinem Zorn versunken war, antwortete gedankenlos: „Solange du eine Banshee bist, kann ich dich nicht riechen! Ich kann deinen Geruch kaum noch wahrnehmen! Wie konntest du nur so was dämliches machen!" Kagome ließ ihn los und Inuyasha versuchte panisch sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mitleidslos an. „Und wenn ich eine Banshee bleiben will?"

„Was? D...das meinst du doch nicht wirklich? Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Er hatte seine Hände links und rechts von ihren Oberschenkel auf den Steinplatten des Hofes plaziert und sah sie durchdringend an.

Enttäuscht stand Kagome auf und wollte gehen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Frauen sind immer so empfindlich."

„Und Männer sind immer so unsensible Idioten!", schrie sie zurück. Seine Ohren richteten sich alarmiert nach vorne. „Lauf gefälligst nicht einfach weg!" Er rappelte sich wieder auf. Kagome sah ihn abwartend an. „Ich bin nun mal ein unsensibler Trottel, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht ändern kann." Diese Worte hatten sie nicht besänftigt.

„Na schön. Dann sag mir, warum du mich liebst. Ist es nur wegen meines Geruchs? Bin ich nicht mehr länger attraktiv für dich, wenn du mich nicht mehr riechen kannst? Ist unsere Beziehung darauf aufgebaut?"

Inuyasha begann zu schwitzen. _Warum müssen Frauen immer alles so kompliziert machen? Wie kommt sie nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee? _

„Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Meine Gefühle werden doch nicht vom Geruch beeinflusst!"

„Natürlich nicht, deshalb bist du ja auch Hals über Kopf nach Irland gegangen", erwiderte Kagome sarkastisch. Inuyasha holte tief Luft. Die Kagome in seinem Traum war nicht so anstrengend gewesen. Doch dann lächelte er.

_Aber dann wäre es ja auch nicht meine Kagome._

„Wenn ich dich nicht riechen kann, ist es als wäre ich blind. Außerdem, wie soll ich dich finden, wenn du in Gefahr bist? - Egal, wenn du eine Banshee bleibst, wirst du meinen Schutz nicht mehr brauchen." Er war aufgestanden und sah betrübt zu Boden. Wenn Kagome wirklich hier bleiben würde, gab es für ihn keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Leben. Nachdem er sie so schäbig behandelt hatte, würde es ihn nicht wundern.

Doch da schlangen sich zwei zierliche Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Tut mir leid, Inuyasha, ich habe etwas überreagiert." Er legte seine Arme um ihren Körper und hielt sie fest. Sein Traum kam im plötzlich wieder in den Sinn und ein Teil von ihm bedauerte es, diese Traumwelt verlassen zu haben. In der Wirklichkeit würde er niemals so viel Glück emfpinden können, weil das Leben ihm ständig Hindernisse in den Weg legte. Unbewusst klammerte er sich fester an Kagome.

"Wenn wir nach Hause zurückkehren, werde ich wieder normal sein. Ich bin doch nur hergekommen, um dich zurückzuholen. Es war nie meine Absicht eine Banshee zu bleiben...denn diese Sache mit den Toten...ist wirklich unheimlich", murmelte sie in sein Hemd hinein.

Das löste die Spannun zwischen ihnen wieder auf. Sie sahen sich einander für einen Moment tief in die Augen, dann schlang Kagome einen Arm um seine Taille und führte ihn zu seinem Ruhelager zurück.

Dämonen und Banshees hatten die kleine Szene interessiert verfolgt.

War es wirklich so einfach zu verzeihen? Dieses junge Paar schien sich öfters zu streiten, und doch fanden sie immer wieder zueinander zurück. Einigen von ihnen gab es zu denken. Andere wandten sich fast angewidert ab. Inuyasha entgingen diese Reaktionen nicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in ihm. Doch es war schnell wieder vergessen als er in ihr lächelndes Gesicht sah und er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

"Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht", sagte Scarlet, als sie ihn am nächsten Tag besuchte, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie musste wieder zurück in ihre Burg und konnte nicht bei Inuyashas und Kagomes Verabschiedung dabei sein.

"Du hast mir bei der Heilung geholfen, sonst wäre ich nicht so schnell wieder auf den Beinen." Er setzte sich auf. Scarlet kramte in ihrer Jackentasche und zog einen kleinen, runden Ring heraus. "Hier, den habe ich bei Seamus Überresten gefunden."

"Kagomes Ring!", rief er überrascht aus. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm er den Ring entgegen und betrachtete nachdenklich das Kleinod, das nun auf seiner Handfläche ruhe. "Was hast du, Inuyasha? Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch?" Er reagierte nicht sofort auf ihre leise Frage, sondern hing Erinnerungen nach...

Erst als sie sanft sein Gesicht berührte, wachte er aus seiner Starre wieder auf. "Erzähle mir, was dich bedrückt. Es ist das wenigste, was ich für euch tun kann." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Inuyasha wollte erst nichts erzählen. Er kannte Scarlet doch kaum! Aber andererseits war sie auch ein Halbdämon, sie würde es verstehen können. "Kagome bedeutet mir alles und ich würde alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen." Er machte eine Pause. Scarlet lächelte. "Das ist doch wunderbar. Warum bist du dann so traurig?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Dieser Traum hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Wir waren dort zusammen und glücklich, niemand hat sich an unserer Verbindung gestört...aber die Wirklichkeit sieht doch anders aus. Ich habe viel an meine Mutter denken müssen, was sie durchlitten hat, nur weil sie einen Dämon geliebt hat und ein Kind von ihm bekommen hat. Die Menschen haben uns verachtet, die Dämonen haben mich gejagt...es war ein schlimme Zeit und ich will Kagome nicht das gleiche antun." Er schloß die Finger um den Ring. "Dieser Ring war mein Versprechen, zu ihr zurückzukommen und sie zur Gefährtin zu nehmen...ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr den Ring wieder geben soll. Sie glaubt, er wäre verloren. Vielleicht ist es besser, sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen."

"Ihr könntet doch bei uns bleiben", schlug Scarlet zaghaft vor.

"Nein!", widersprach Inuyasha heftig. Ein bisschen zu heftig. Scarlet zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich habe nur Angst...dass die Banshees ihre Finger nicht von Kagome lassen würden. Ich glaube Keira war von Kagomes Macht ziemlich beeindruckt." Scarlet konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich glaube eher, du hast angst, dass Kagome ihre Drohung doch noch wahrmachen würde und zu einer Banshee wird. Und du würdest nie mehr ihren lieblichen Duft wahrnehmen können." Beleidigt reckte seine Nase in die Luft. "Keh, das ist doch Blödsinn."

"Aber ich glaube, du würdest Kagome nur unglücklich machen, wenn du ihr den Ring nicht wieder gibst", fügte Scarlet wieder ernster hinzu. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder mit seinen Gedanken allein.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

„Und jetzt erzähl schon, wie war es dort?" Es war ein ruhiger Frühlingsabend, Sango und Kagome saßen entspannt in einer heißen Quelle. Vor einer Woche waren die Miko und der Halbdämon aus Irland zurückgekehrt und Kagome war danach sofort in ihre Zeit gegangen. Inuyasha hatte nicht viel erzählt und sowohl Sango als auch Miroku platzten vor Neugierde, wie denn nun der Hanyou und seine Miko ihre Probleme gelöst und zusammen zurückgekehrt waren.

„Es war genauso, wie ich mir Europa immer vorgestellt habe. Wir waren sogar in einer richtigen Burg!", begann Kagome und erzählte von den Banshees, ihrer Lebensart und dem Krieg mit den Hundedämonen. Sango hörte interessiert zu, doch war das nicht wirklich, was sie hören wollte. Als Kagome fertig war, schwiegen sie eine Weile. Sango entging nicht, wie ihre Freundin die ganze Zeit über ihre linke Hand an ihr Herz gepresst hielt. „Ist...ist zwischen dir und Inuyasha wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sango, als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr länger aushielt. „Natürlich. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld gewesen."

„Was?" Sango war überrascht. „Er hat dich vor deinen Augen betrogen und du sprichst ihn von jeglicher Schuld frei? Kagome, wie kannst du ihm das jemals verzeihen?"

„Wieso kannst du Miroku immer verzeihen?"

„Das...das ist doch was anderes. Er ist halt so und meint es nicht ernst. Aber Inuyasha ist ein Hundedämon. Die wechseln ihre Gefährtinnen nicht einmal die Woche, das ist eine Bindung fürs Leben und sie kann durch nichts gebrochen werden."

„Es...es war ihr Geruch. Sie hat ihn betört und er war dagegen machtlos. Aber er kam eines Nachts vor vier Wochen zu mir." Sango hing gespannt an ihren Lippen und hätte Kagome am liebsten geschüttelt, damit sie weitererzählen würde und nicht mit verträumten Gesicht sprachlos vor sich hinstarrte. Sango stieß die Träumerin leicht mit dem Fuß an. Kagome erwachte aus ihrer Starre, warf ihr einen schuldbewussten Blick zu und berichtete weiter: „Er hat mir einen Ring gegeben und versprochen, dass er zu mir zurückkommen wird...und dass er mich heiratet. In gewisser Weise."

Sango zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.„Und wo ist der Ring?"

Der verträumte Gesichtsausdruck war wie weggewischt. „Ich habe ihn im Kampf verloren. Der König der Kobolde hat ihn mir abgenommen." Sie würde sich das niemals verzeihen können. Inuyasha hatte ihr den Ring als Symbol ihrer Verbindung geschenkt und sie hatte ihn sich einfach wegnehmen lassen. Sie war einen Tag später nochmal an Ort des Kampfes zurückgekehrt, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo in den Narben von Inuyashas Kaze no Kizu, den Ring zu finden. Aber sie fand nichts, der Ring war wohl mit dem König vernichtet worden.

Sango rutschte zu ihrer Freundin herüber.„Oh, das tut mir leid. Was hat Inuyasha dazu gesagt?"

„Keh, war doch nur ein dummer Ring", imitierte sie ihn und lachte halbherzig. Doch Tränen der Enttäuschung standen in ihren Augen, was Sango nicht entging. Tröstend umarmte sie Kagome. „Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Es war seine Art zu sagen, dass du es nicht so schwer nehmen sollst."

„Ja, ich weiß. Danke, Sango." Kagome versuchte tapfer zu sein, doch wenige Sekunden später lag sie weinend in den Armen ihrer Freundin.

Im Dorf wartete ein ungeduldiger Mönch auf die Rückkehr der Mädchen. Er und Inuyasha saßen in der Hütte, die einst Kaede bewohnt hatte, vor einem wärmenden Feuer. Miroku hatte die ganze Zeit über gebetet und Inuyasha vor sich hin gebrütet. In den Halbdämon kam erst wieder Leben, als der Mönch aufstand. „Ich werde nach den Mädchen schauen, sie sind schon viel zu lange weg."

„Es geht ihnen gut, setz dich wieder."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es halt."

„Das reicht mir nicht."

„Miroku!", knurrte Inuyasha drohend.

Plötzlich drehte sich Miroku um und hielt drohend einen Bannspruch hoch. „Dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht..."

„Ich muss mit dir reden", unterbrach ihn der Halbdämon.

Miroku hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Du willst reden?"

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

„Na ja...was ist los? Hat es mit Kagome zu tun?" Der Mönch steckte den Bannspruch wieder weg und setzte sich neugierig vor seinen Freund.

„Wieso muss es denn mit Kagome zu tun haben?", schnappte Inuyasha beleidigt.

„Also, es hat mit ihr zu tun."

„Ja", gab der Halbdämon zu und kramte in seiner Jacke, bis er etwas glitzerndes in der Hand hielt. Interessiert lehnte Miroku sich vor. „Was ist das?"

Inuyasha seufzte. „Diesen Ring habe ich von Totosai schmieden lassen." Miroku hob die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete. Doch Inuyasha starrte nachdenklich auf den Ring. Nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten wurde der Mönch ungeduldig. „Was ist mit dem Ring?"

„Ich hatte ihn Kagome gegeben, als Versprechen, dass ich wieder zu ihr zurückkehre und..." Er sprach nicht weiter, doch Miroku hatte schon verstanden.

„Du...du hast ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" Hatte sein sturer Kamerad endlich den Mut dafür aufgebracht? Er wollte ihm schon gratulieren und ihn ein wenig aufziehen, als er den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Hat...hat sie abgelehnt?"

„Nein. Sie hat ihn im Kampf gegen diesen irischen Bastard verloren. Scarlet hat ihn gefunden und ihn mir wiedergegeben." Beide Männer starrten nun auf den Ring, bis Miroku den Mut aufbrachte, die Frage zu stellen, die den Kern von Inuyashas Problem darstellte: „Und warum hast du ihn ihr nicht wieder gegeben?"

Als Inuyasha nicht sofort antwortete, wurde Miroku langsam klar, welche Gedanken durch den Kopf seines Freundes gingen.

„Kagome und du, ihr seid füreinander bestimmt. Warum hast du Bedenken? Befürchtest du, dass sie dich verlassen wird?"

„Sie ist ein Mensch, ich bin ein Halbdämon. Das allein ist schon kompliziert genug. Außerdem lebt sie in einer anderen Zeit."

„Kagome hat noch nie ein Problem mit deiner Herkunft gehabt, oder hat sie dir jemals Anlass gegeben an ihren Gefühlen für dich zu zweifeln? Und was die unterschiedlichen Zeitepochen angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie hier bleiben würde."

„Und was dann? Soll sie genauso enden, wie meine Mutter? - Es wäre mein größter Wunsch, den Rest meines Lebens an ihrer Seite zu verbringen. Ich...ich habe mich noch nie...so glücklich gefühlt." Miroku musste angestrengt zuhören, weil Inuyashas Stimme immer leiser geworden war. „Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was in Irland vorgefallen ist? Was hat dich dazu gebracht, an eurer Verbindung zu zweifeln?"

Inuyasha seufzte. „Ich habe gesehen, wie es ist, wenn Kagome meine Gefährtin wird und meine Eltern noch leben würden. Sie waren stolz auf mich und sie haben Kagome akzeptiert." Miroku legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, das wären sie auch."

„Aber die Wirklichkeit sieht doch anders aus. Wenn Kagome bei mir bleibt, bedeutet das nur Leid für sie und unsere Kinder. Ich will ihnen nicht das gleiche zumuten... das hat sie nicht verdient."

„Das ist ja wirklich nobel von dir, aber sei doch kein Narr, Inuyasha! Glaubst du wirklich, dass es das beste für euch wäre? Wem willst du etwas vormachen? Eure Verbindung ist etwas ganz besonderes, du kannst Kagome nicht einfach wegschicken! Es würde ihr genauso das Herz brechen, wie dir!"

Nachdenklich drehte Inuyasha den Ring zwischen seinen Fingern. "Ihr Herz **wird **gebrochen werden, wenn sie bei mir bleibt. Es ist besser, wenn sie mich vergisst."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku war ernsthaft besorgt. "Mach nichts, was du später bitter bereuen würdest! Hab doch ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen!"

"Nein, dieses Mal mache ich nichts dummes, sondern handle verantwortungsvoll. Ich werde Kagome nicht ins Unglück stürzen."

Scarlet war in ihre Burg zurückgekehrt. Ihr Vater hatte sie kurzfristig zurückbeordert, weil der graue Pilger sie sprechen wollte. Scarlet lief jedes Mal ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie dieser geheimnisvollen Person gegenübertrat. Niemand wusste, was oder woher dieser graue Pilger gekommen war. Er war eines Tages einfach zu ihnen gekommen und ihnen Hilfe versprochen im Kampf gegen die Banshees. Der graue Pilger hatte ihnen von Inuyasha erzählt, dem Halbdämon mit dem mächtigen Schwert Tessaiga.

_Er sei der Sohn eines der mächtigsten Hundedämonen, welche die Welt jemals gesehen habe und nur Inuyasha wäre in der Lage, den Krieg zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden zu können, _hatte der Pilger verkündet.

Daraufhin war Scarlet nach Japan aufgebrochen, um ihn zu suchen und nach Irland zu bringen. Und er hätte bei ihnen bleiben sollen, als ihr Gefährte. Doch Scarlet hatte es nicht fertig gebracht Inuyasha und Kagome endgültig voneinander zu trennen.

Aber letztendlich war alles gut verlaufen und der Krieg war beendet. Warum wollte der graue Pilger sie dann nocheinmal sprechen wollen?

Sie betrat die Versammlungskammer, in der ihr Vater und der Pilger bereits auf sie warteten. Das Gesicht des Pilgers war, wie gehabt, mit einer Kapuze verhüllt und auch seine leise Stimme ließ nicht erahnen, ob eine Frau oder ein Mann unter dem grauen Gewand steckte. Seine Präsenz ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, alles in ihr schrie, sich von diesem seltsamen Zeitgenossen fern zu halten. Ihr Vater machte ein ernstes Gesicht. "Was ist los? Wir haben doch erreicht, was wir wollten, der Krieg ist zuende", sagte sie. "Du hast Inuyasha wieder nach Japan zurückgeschickt?", fragte ihr Vater. "Ja, seine Aufgabe war beendet." Sie runzelte die Stirn. War er jetzt sauer, dass sie auch dieses Jahr keinen Gefährten gewählt hatte? Doch statt ihrem Vater, sprach nun der Pilger. "Es war ihm bestimmt, an deiner Seite diesen Clan zu führen. Warum hast du dich deinem Schicksal widersetzt?" In der heiseren Stimme schwang Ärger mit.

"Na, weil Inuyasha bereits eine Gefährtin hatte. Es erschien mir nicht richtig, ihn hier zu behalten." Scarlet wich erschrocken zurück, als der Pilger drohend ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging. "Wie konntest du!"

"Aber vielleicht überlegt er es sich nocheinmal anders", fügte Scarlet pansich hinzu, als ihr das letzt Gespräch mit Inuyasha in den Sinn kam. "Er hatte Zweifel."

"Was...für Zweifel?" Der Pilger war wohl wieder besänftigt, das bösartige Zischen war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Er...er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig sei, Kagome zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen."

Der Pilger kicherte leise. "So? Dann ist noch nicht alles verloren. - Gut gemacht, Scarlet." Dann war der Pilger plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Erst jetzt merkte Scarlet, wie schnell ihr Herz klopfte.

_Ich frage mich langsam, ob dieser graue Pilger uns wirklich helfen wollte. _

Warum bestand er darauf, dass Inuyasha in Irland bleiben sollte?

Oder vielmehr, warum er ihn von Kagome trennen wollte?

"Vater, dieser Pilger ist nicht das, wofür wir ihn gehalten haben."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Deine Mutter hatte von Anfang an recht behalten. Dieser Pilger führt nichts gutes im Schilde. Auch wenn er uns wirklich geholfen hat, den Krieg zu beenden, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies nicht seine Absicht war. Er schien überrascht gewesen zu sein, als ich ihm die gute Botschaft mitteilte."

Zusammen verließen sie die Versammlungskammer.

"Du solltest Inuyasha warnen und dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Wir waren zu leichtgläubig gewesen", meinte ihr Vater. Scarlet nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg nach Japan.

E N D E


	14. Anmerkung

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe die letzten Kapitel jetzt reingestellt. Leider muss ich sagen, dass ich den dritten Teil hier nicht posten werde. Wer sich für die Fortsetzung interessiert, kann sie auf www.kaze-no-kizu.de im Forum unter Fafics finden. Sie heißt 'Bestimmung'.

Es hat keinen Sinn, mir deshalb irgendwelche 'Drohmails' zu schreiben. Es ist genau wie beim Fernsehen: aus mangelndem Interesse wird es eingestellt.

Andererseits weiß ich auch, dass dies hier hauptsächlich ein Forum des englischsprachigen Raumes ist und deutschsprachige Leser eher Mangelware sind.

Es war ein Versuch, in Zukunft werde ich (wenn ich Zeit dafür habe) hier meine Stories in Englisch posten.

Machts gut.


End file.
